HayaHachi Dabbles
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: Random stories of the pairing Hayato Hayama and Hachiman Hikigaya. Other pairings are implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Vet Visit**

Any waiting room is long suffering for any human being. This was the thought that was currently in Hachiman's head as he flipped through a magazine with his cat sitting peacefully on his lap. They were waiting at the vet's office because lately his cat been throwing up a lot and his sister was worried he might have eaten something he shouldn't have. Hachiman considers himself and his sister responsible pet owners and did their best in avoid bringing in or leaving anything that could be harmful to the beloved cat but sometimes these things happen. For now, all he could do is wait for the vet to see them and it wasn't all bad since so far he was the only one in the waiting room and it was quiet.

However that didn't last long when the front door opened and another pet owner came in. Hachiman's eyes widen, immediately recognizing the blonde hair and happy-go-luck smile. Hayato came in with a leash and was followed by a cute brownish puppy bouncing along his feet. His cat tensed up on his lap and Hachiman knew the feeling was mutual. Hayato was surprised to see him there too and flashed his usual friendly smile, which Hachiman returned with a small, forced one. He and his cat watched observantly as Hayato and his puppy went to sign in. The secretary at the desk blushed and smiled at the young teen as he explained about getting his new puppy it's shots. Hachiman huffed to himself.

' _A dog, huh? How fitting for a crowd pleaser idiot to chose a crowd pleasing mutt._ ' He thought. His cat made an annoyed sound and he patted his head to soothe both of them. Hayato returned and sat across from him, his puppy sniffing the ground and chairs, taking in the new environment it was in. Hachiman quickly tried to return to his magazine, preferring to avoid any small talk Hayato will try to start up.

"I didn't take you as an animal person, Hikitani." The blonde said towards him. Hachiman's left eyebrow twitched at the annoying nickname chosen for him. He nodded and kept reading along; giving the impression that he was in no mood to try and act nice. His cat made another noise only this time he sounded sick again. Hachiman petted he's back trying to soothe whatever pain the poor thing was suffering. Hayato looked sympathetic at his cat, "Aw, it sounds sick." Hachiman nodded again, "Y-yeah. I think he ate something weird at home." Hayato smiled softly, "What's it name?" he asked. Hachiman glanced at him, "Kamakura," he answered. He than glanced down at the puppy who had trolled over to him and sniffed at his shoes.

Hayato chuckled, "Isn't she cute? I just found her last week abandon in a cardboard box near my house. My parents said it was fine to keep her. I'm just here to get her checked out and get all her shots." He explained even though Hachiman didn't ask and looked uninterested.

"How very noble of you," Hachiman said sarcastically. Hayato ignored that and just kept smiling politely. Suddenly his puppy started barking excitedly which made both Hachiman and his cat jump up in their sits. The puppy jumped on her back hind legs and tried to get on Hachiman's lap, which freaked out his cat who quickly crawled on Hachiman's shoulders that lead to scratching him by fright.

Hayato quickly got up and scooped up his puppy and apologized as she kept barking at Hachiman's cat. "Sorry, sorry! I think this is her first time seeing a cat!" he apologized again. Hachiman frowned and tried to pull his cat off his shoulders but the poor thing was still spooked and it didn't help that the puppy was still barking at him. Hayato tried his best hush her up but the puppy wouldn't stop and kept trying to wiggle out of his arms to play with the strange creature across the room.

Finally the vet came out of the back room to call Hachiman and his cat. The teen gladly leaped out of his seat and rushed out the room so the vet can help pry his cat off his neck! After getting his cat to calm down, the vet checked him out and explained he must have gotten into some plants from outside. He advised Hachiman to inspect his yard for any weeds or plants that can get his cat sick. Hachiman nodded and the vet gave him some medicine to give to his cat every night until he starts acting like his normal self. Hachiman thanked him for all his help and cradled his pet out the office. After paying the bill he sighed and hoped Hayato and his puppy wasn't still there. He carefully exit back to the waiting room and was relieved to find that they weren't.

"Hikitani!" Hachiman cringed, ' _Should have known._ ' He thought bitterly. Both him and his cat looked behind them to see Hayato and his puppy. Hayato was holding her in one arm and in the other a big bag of puppy food. "How did everything go? Is you're cat gonna be alright?"

Hachiman nodded, "He'll be fine after taking some medicine. Your dog…?" he trailed off and Hayato smiled and nodded, "Yeah she's fine. She cried a little during the shots but was so brave, wasn't she? Yes she was!" he cooed at the animal and the dog barked happily as if she understood him. Hachiman smirked a little. "She is a little cute." He admitted and walked away. However Hayato trailed after him and started talking about what to name her and asking if there were any good pet stores around.

"I'm kind of a new pet owner since my parents never had any animals around when I was younger. I did all my research when I first got her but I guess there still some things I'm naïve to." Hayato smiled sheepishly.

' _That's not the only thing you're naïve to_ ,' Hachiman thought but decided not to say that. Instead he said, "The only pet store I know about is the one at the nearby mall. But cats are the only animals I have knowledge about. You should ask Yuigahama for advice since she has a dog too."

Hayato nodded before looking at the cat that was half asleep in Hachiman's arms. He than looked at Hachiman again and chuckled. Hachiman raised an eyebrow, "What?" Hayato chuckled again, "It's kind of stupid to say…but I think you're cat looks a little like you."

Hachiman paused and looked away, "That is stupid. He's too fat,"

Hayato laughed even more.

 **Coffee shop AU**

"Dude, 5 bucks says that guy got stood up. He's been sitting there for 20 minutes so far." Kakeru said in a not so quiet voice to his best friend/co-worker, Hayato. The other male elbowed him for being so rude but looked over at the individual all his co-workers were gossiping about. The young man was a new customer and had come in here earlier and asked if a young lady wearing a blue rose in her hair came in yet. He himself was average height, skinny, short blackish green hair with a cowlick, but what very set him apart were those dead set and tired eyes and sullen expression. Hayato heard one of his female co-works saying he had "dead fish eyes".

Hayato couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy and a bit disgusted at all the workers for just assuming things. Maybe it wasn't a date and he was just waiting for a friend and that they were running late. The guy certainly didn't look worried since he was reading a book he had brought along and minding his own business. Still, he hasn't ordered anything yet and probably trying to wait for who ever is suppose to show up.

' _I hope they show up soon though._ ' Hayato thought as he watched the guy check his phone again for the fifth time. About an hour later the guy got tired and packed up to leave and Kakeru won 5 bucks. The guy checked his phone and looked around once again, Hayato frowned at the snickering behind him by the other workers. The guy sighed once again and got up to leave, which was Hayato's cue to grab the cup of coffee he had on standby, and quickly made his way over to the other guy. The guy looked up as Hayato approached him and held out the coffee at him with a bright smile, "It's on the house, sir." He said cheerfully.

The guy narrowed his eyes and studied him, Hayato suddenly felt nervous. The guy was staring at him like he was looking right through his intentions and reading all his thoughts and movements as if he was an open book. Hayato cleared his throat and nudge the coffee towards him again, trying to keep up the polite smile. Finally, the guy opened his mouth and stated, "I don't like hot drinks."

Hayato felt his smile drop for a second before pulling it back and apologized, "Ah sorry. What about an ice coffee or ice tea?" he offered and quickly added, "Don't worry, I'll tell my boss to take it out of my pay."

The guy didn't look grateful but instead crossed his arms and looked at Hayato as if he was scum on the ground. "What do you take me for, some charity case?" he scowled, "Don't think I haven't heard a word you're co-workers have been saying about me being stood up."

Hayato winced, so he have been listening. Before he could apologize for his co-workers the guy spoke again, "You're worst out of all of them." The blonde felt his entire body freeze at that comment. The worst? No one has ever called him that before? What did he do? All he was trying to do was to make the guy feel better!

"You probably think offering me free coffee will heal whatever bad feelings I must be having right now. Truth is, I been stood up so many times that the feeling is numbed and boring." He stated this out loud as if it was something to be proud of. Hayato was lost with this guy. "You probably think of you're self as some big shot who never been through any hardships and been offered everything on a silver plate. I bet the only reason you're working here at this crappy shop is to build you're resume letter to whatever big company you plan on applying and all you're friends just followed like the flocks of sheep that they are. You're the guy every woman wants and every guy wants to be and to keep up this role model image you created for yourself you decide to jump in and rescue anyone you see as inferior to you just for the sake of making you're self look good. Sure, you may think you're doing out of pure good will but really, it's just an impulse drive to make you look and feel better about your own self. Again, the biggest fakes are the worst."

With all that said, the guy plucked the coffee cup out of Hayato's bewildered hand and left the store smoothly and quietly. The store was quiet for a moment, both customers and workers looking at Hayato who stood still looking stunned. Kakeru carefully walked over to him and patted on his back, "Dude, don't listen to that jerk. He's just pissed about being stood up. Just forget about him, ok?" Other co-workers and customers nodded and tossed Hayato compliments and encouragements. Hayato nodded slowly and than went back to work and smiling brightly.

Still, those dead fish eyes that looked into his soul with disgust and spoke at him with a sharp tongue. No one has ever spoke to him like that before and hit about every nail about him with out even knowing him! It was creepy and insulting for Hayato but at the same time intriguing and inspiring. It was like as if the guy was telling him, through all the insults, to better himself first before trying to help others. What good will come out of helping a broken heart if your own heart was rotten? Hayato stayed up all night thinking over his life and the words dead fish eyes guy said.

' _I should have asked for his name first._ ' Hayato thought tiredly as he dragged himself out of bed the next morning. The walk towards the coffee shop felt heavy and empty to Hayato when he realized he would never see that guy again. It should be a good thing since the guy was so rude but the blonde didn't think he did it out of spite. The rest of the morning was dragged on and more than ever did Hayato wish the day would hurry by so he can go back home.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that guy is back here again!" Hayato heard a co-worker hiss to another and pointed to a booth in the far corner. Hayato quickly looked over and sure enough, the same guy that chewed him out was back, reading again. Hayato felt his heart jump for joy and before he heard another nasty comment about the mystery guy, he hopped over the counter and rushed over to the guy and sat down across from him. The guy looked up at him surprised for a couple of seconds but than looked back down, "I'm not apologizing."

"I don't need one." Hayato stated with frown and a determine look. The guy glanced back up, "Oh?" Hayato swallowed and continued, "I don't agree with everything you said yesterday but I am interested by it. You're right, I'm always trying to keep up an image and do whatever is possible to keep a peaceful life. I don't think anything is harmful about it but pretending to be something is wrong too. So…am sorry for being so insensitive."

The guy stared at him again and Hayato felt like he was being studied again. Suddenly the guy smirked a little at him, "Can I get an ice coffee and a piece of coffee cake?" he asked. Hayato smiled and stood up to get it but than paused and looked back, "Uh, can you tell me you're name?" he asked sheepishly. The guy looked hesitant at first but than pulled a notepad and pen out of his pocket and wrote on it before handing it to Hayato. Hayato looked at it and read out loud, "Hachiman Hikigaya." He smiled warmly at it and than asked,

"Can I get a phone number too?"

 **Thanks for the bruised nose**

"Hey, Hikky, can you hand back Hayama-kun this book I borrowed from him. I would do it but the teacher wants me to run some errands right now." Yuigahama pleaded in front of Hachiman's desk. Said boy sighed and took the book out of her hands. She gave him a quick smile and zipped back to the front. He looked down at the book he was handed and recognized the title and cover. This was something he had already read a month ago. He looked over at the popular group in the class, Hayato was in the center telling what seemed to be a very interesting story as he kept making wild gestures and everyone laughing or wowing.

Hachiman himself wasn't all that interested in it and thought of just waiting till Hayato was finished. However, the gloomy teen wanted to get back to his own reading and decided to just hand it over, not caring if he was interrupting a really good part in the conversation or not.

He silently strolled over to the group and stood behind the star student. Before he uttered a word, Hayato yanked his arm back violently and hit Hachiman square in the face and flat on his back. Everyone gasped and Hayato zipped around and gasped over what he done, "Oh my god, Hikitani I am so sorry!" he shouted and crouched down where the other teen laid, out cold. Kakeru whistled out loud, "Damn, he is knocked out!"

"Someone should take him to the infirmary!" Yamato piped in. Hayato was already way ahead of the gesture and scooped Hachiman in his arms bride style since he learned it was the most effect way to carry an unconscious person. Hina squealed and took out a camera and started snapping pictures before Yumiko smacked her head with a slipper.

Hayato quickly made his way out of the room; the only people that followed him were Hina and Saika. He ignored all of Hina's suggestions to wake him up with a true love kiss and Saika's offers to help carry Hachiman. When they finally arrived, Hayato felt worn out, not from carrying Hachiman but by the worrywart trap and the yaoi obsessed fangirl.

The nurse instructed him to lay Hachiman across on one of the beds and than was explained on what had happened. She exam Hachiman and declared he'll be fine with just a bruised nose and than gave Hayato a light scowling and lecture on being careful next time. Soon though, Hachiman stirred and let out a groan before opening his eyes. Saika nearly jumped on top of him with joy but restrain himself as Hachiman sat up slowly with a headache.

"What the hell happened?" he moaned and suddenly felt pain shooting in his nose and he quickly held it and groan in agony. Hayato winced and bowed apologetic, "I'm sorry. I accidently hit you in the face and knocked you out!"

Hina jumped in with a devilish grin, "Than he cradled you in his arms bride style and rushed you here while shouting to the world that he will never lay a hand on you ever unless its consent!"

Hachiman looked at him with utter disgust while leaning back. "Of course none of that is true!" Hayato yelled. Saika pouted, "Not the bride style part." He mumbled out loud, clearly jealous over god knows what and Hayato didn't want to know. Hachiman stared at him harder and Hayato blushed a little and turned around with his hands on his hips, "Well coach taught me that was the most efficient way to carry an unconscious person!"

"You're gross," Hachiman hissed and lay back down with his back facing the other. Hayato turned back around looking extremely insulted on being called that by him of all people.

"Now, now, what matters is you helped your friend, young man. Now the three of you can go back to class while I patch your friend up." The nurse said and gestured for Hachiman to sit back up.

"He's not my friend." The two boys said in union. Hina giggled and piped in, "No but lov—" Hayato covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her out the infirmary with Saika waving Hachiman a quick good bye and following after them.

A little later, Hachiman came back to the classroom with a patch covering his entire nose and looking more miserable than he usually did. Kakeru leaned back on his seat and whispered to Hayato, "He looks so pissed." Hayato smiled a little, "He always do." He joked.

When the last class finished Hina tapped on Hayato's shoulders and whispered, "Kiss and make up." with a serious look. Hayato shot her a cold stare before Ooka piped in and translated, "I think she means you should apologize."

Yumiko scowled, "He already did, didn't he? Besides, that weirdo had it coming anyways. His always glaring at us and pulling despicable stunts and claiming they're, like, for the greater good." Kakeru folded his arms; "I hate to agree but maybe its just karma using Hayato's as payback for all of us."

Yuigahama shifted uneasy, "This all wouldn't happen if I just returned your book to you myself." She said sounding very guilty. "But than you'd be the one that got hit and that would be worst!" Kakeru exclaimed and than got punched in the gut by Yumiko.

During the groups little squabble, Hachiman finished packing up and headed straight to the door. Without skipping a beat, Hayato trailed after him, ignoring his friends calling his name or any other student trying to get his attention. He picked up his pace and grabbed Hachiman by the shoulder to slow him down. The gloomy teen glanced at him before Hayato said anything, "Uh, are you going to the service club?" he asked. Hachiman pushed his hand off his shoulder and continued his stroll, "No, sensei said I can skip today because of what happened. I guess I should thank you." His tone was uncaring as always. Hayato sighed and rubbed the back of his neck but kept following him all the way out the school.

"Are you sure you're fine. You're not woozy or pushing yourself too hard?" Hayato said out of concern. Hachiman assured him he was fine but Hayato still followed just to make sure. They arrived at the bike rakes and Hachiman turned to him, "Well, you stalked me all the way out here. What else ya want?" Hayato chuckled a little and shrugged, "It really was an accident." He said and the other nodded, "I know. Can't say I didn't see it coming sooner or later. Considering all the shit I talk towards you and everyone."

Hayato winced at that, "It doesn't mean you deserved it." Hachiman hummed to himself, "No, I did. To tell the truth, I rather it been from you than anyone else." As he unlocked his bike Hayato made a proposal, "I still want to make it up to you. How about coming to karaoke with the gang and me? I'll show you a really good time!" It was Hachiman's turn to winced, "Eww, I'm glad Ebina isn't here to hear that little slip up." It took another second for Hayato to realize how that sounded and blushed,

"Y-yeah, oh god I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He sounded a bit nervous now.

Hachiman studied him for a moment before mounting on his bike, "I'll think about it." Hayato perked back up, "About karaoke?" Hachiman smirked, "No. About what you didn't mean." He bumped against his shoulder as he rode past him.

Hayato stood there staring after him while trying to figure out what he meant by that. When he did, his entire face turned red.

 **Yaoi God**

Hina Ebina had a good feeling about today. This morning she woke up feeling refresh and cheerful, she made her favorite breakfast, and made her way to meet up with her best friend Yumiko, Kakeru, and Hayato. Today they were on their way to a Con she been dying to go to and managed to convinced some people to come along. While she instructed everyone on how these things work, at the corner of her eye she spotted another familiar group.

"Ah, isn't that the service club?" she asked and everyone looked where she was pointing and sure enough, Yukino and her crew were there dressed up like characters from a fantasy quest genre. Yumiko grimaced, "What the hell are they up to this time? And what are they wearing?" Ebina straighten up her glasses to get a better look, "Looks like they're heading to same destination." Yumiko looked horrified at that statement, "You don't mean-oh god can I get one day with out that Yukino bitch!" Hayato patted her shoulder to calm her down. Before she was stopped, Ebina waved and called out to all of them. Yui and Saika were the only ones that waved back while everyone walked up to them.

"Are you guys going to this Con thing too?" Kakeru was the first to ask. Yoshiteru smirked and shook his head, "How foolish to think me and my comrades are just "going" to the realm of fantasy and magic like an norm looking for a joyance ride. No, commoner, we shall conquer with my strategic leadership and write our names into the history books!" the large teen bellowed causing the entire station to stare at him.

Yukino stepped in and translated, "We're simply going there to fill out a request made by Zaimokuza-kun. He has written a novel he thinks will sale at this convention. We are merely helping him reach his sales goal as well as help attract potential customers." She explained it ever so coolly and professional-like. Yui smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, now you know why I couldn't come with you guys in particular. Didn't think we bump into each other this early on since I heard this is a huge event."

Ebina nodded and grinned, "Yeah, it hold ranks as third for best Cons in the area! All the high raking doujinshi artist and writers come there and I been saving almost an entire year to grab copies from my favorites!" she giggled hysterically. Hachiman smirked looked up at Yoshiteru, "Wow, and all the best will be there you say? You think you even have a chance of people even looking at you're table?" he poked him on the side with the fake sword he built. Yoshiteru started sweating bullets but tried to keep up his confident front, "M-minor threats will not damper my shogun spirit. Do not be frighten by rumors of the greats but look ahead and dive into your fate and-"

"We're all gonna leave you here if you don't hurry on this damn train." Hachiman called behind him as everyone had already gathered in the co-train while Yoshiteru was rambling.

The co-train was packed but that was to be expected since many events were going on this weekend. The service club had a bit more room since everyone else seemed to want to stand or sit as far away from the oddly dressed teenagers. Yui and Saika seemed the most embarrassed and Yumiko was embarrassed for them. Everyone else in the group was relaxed and off in their own little worlds.

Suddenly the co-train shook a little, causing everyone to stumble a little and look around bewildered. A voice over the inner come came out, "We apologize to all our passengers and to expect a few more tiny shakes due to strong wind resistance."

Everyone seemed to calm down a little and went back to what they were doing. Another shake came and Hachiman nearly stumbled over on the floor but he caught himself in time. He was relieved for a moment until another shake came and he fell over and landed on someone's lap. He looked up and discovered it was Hayato's lap and Ebina had a recorded camera out. Quickly he tried to get up but something on his costume was snagged on Hayato's person and the two couldn't separate.

It was awkward to say the least.

No, matter how much they struggled it looked like Hachiman was grinding himself on top of Hayato's lap who was pushing forward. Everyone in the cart looked mortified, mothers covering their children's eyes, elders shaking their heads in disgust, and to top it all off their friends weren't making it seem like a misunderstanding!

Yumiko was screaming for Hachiman to get off of Hayato while hitting him with her purse. Yui was frozen with shock and Saika was pulling on Hayato's arm while looking on the verge of tears. Ebina was having a ball recording; Kakeru and Yoshiteru were shouting nonsense; and poor Yukino just covered her forehead feeling a headache coming along.

By the time they arrived to their destination, the workers kicked out all the teenagers. Hayato and Hachiman finally managed to separate but the emotional trauma was already done. Both boys looked red in the face and mortified by the entire incident. Yumiko clung to Hayato's arm, trying to comfort him while Kakeru kept laughing until his sides hurt.

Yui tried to hold Hachiman's arm too but the other teen was already walking back to the train stop announcing very loudly he didn't feel like doing this (or ever) anymore. Yoshiteru ran behind him and stopped him, "Wait my most loyal comrade! Do not let accidental penetration to the anal discourage your fate-"

WHAM

The sound of Hachiman hitting Yoshiteru across the head with his hard cardboard sword can be heard echoing through the station.

"I'm leaving!" he said once again but before he could turn around Yukino tapped his shoulders and held out Ebina's record camera she had skillfully swiped and pressed play. It replayed the entire incident and Hachiman's entire face turned pale. He tried to snatch the camera but Yukino was too quick and he missed every time. Finally he grimaced, feeling tired and defeated he hung his head in shame, "Fine." Triumphed Yukino walked back to the group with Hachiman dragging himself behind her.

Ebina was handed back her record camera and watched all her friends walk out of the station either dejected or excited. She especially watched Hayato and Hachiman stealing glances at each other before blushing and looking away.

Ebina thanked the Yaoi God for another blessing from heaven.

 **Sticky note flirting**

Hachiman has a stalker. As crazy and utterly impossible as it may seem he couldn't prove it for anything else. The stalker was clever and knew he would ignore any average love letter in his locker, dismissing them as pranks or mistaken locker identity. No, the stalker had come up with a unique way of letting Hachiman know of their utter sick affections for him: sticky notes.

It started at the library when Hachiman was studying peacefully. He had got up to look for another reference book and when he came back he noticed a small yellow sticky note placed on the middle of his notebook paper, something he hadn't put on himself. He peeled it off and read it thinking it was a forgotten reminder.

 _ **You look cute today.**_

Dead fish eyes widen and he looked around for the idiot trying to prank him. No one was around, it was just him in this part of the school library, and he also didn't recall seeing anyone on his way to the shelves or back. Hachiman was utterly confused and crumbled up the note and tossing it before gathering up his things and left.

It was the first of many that kept popping up on everything he owned. All of them had flirty compliments written on them, saying how cute he looked, his hair looked nice, he had an adorable sleeping face, and so fourth.

It's been made very clear that he had himself a stalker.

The utter thought of constantly being watched made the boy break out in a cold sweat. Having a stalker never turned out good and more than less ends with being raped and killed. He first turned to a responsible adult about his suspicions, Ms. Hiratsuka. She was the first of three other teachers that laughed hysterically.

Ok, on to plan B, get the police. Once again he was let down by adults as an officer explained to him that receiving random sticky notes with nice compliments written on them wasn't enough proof that he was being stalk. The middle age officer even made a foolish suggestion that Hachiman had a secret admirer.

Yeah right. The day Hachiman Hikigaya had a secret admirer was the day hell gets frozen over.

Hachiman chastised himself for seeking help in the first place. He should have already learned to never rely on others. He chalked this up on letting the stalker frighten him this badly. It was settled that Hachiman had to catch this sicko himself, so the next day he acted like he usually did and when free period came around, he got up and walked out of the class room like he always did. However, he was only pretending and was actually peeking outside the door, waiting for anyone to leave a sticky note since the stalker only did it when he was away. Students that walked in and out of the classroom cast him a strange look and just chalked it up to Hachiman being weird again.

Hachiman stayed in his crouching position while peeping into the classroom for about five minutes until he was tapped on his shoulders. He grunted a response but didn't tear his eyes away from his desk. He already knew who was behind him by their usual perfume and shampoo scent.

"Hikky, what in God's name are you doing? You look like a total stalker!" Yui chastised him but was crouching down behind him. He shushed her, "Keep your voice down. I'm trying to catch a real stalker." He whispered. Yui cocked her head to the side and tried to look over his shoulders, "Who's the stalker?" she asked innocently. Hachiman frowned, "If I knew I wouldn't be here trying to find out." He whispered harshly.

"Find out what?" Another person asked and Hachiman, without tearing his eyes away, knew who it was by the small sweet voice and shampoo scent. Yui turned to Saika who was crouching down with them, "Hachiman says there's a stalker in our classroom." She informed. Saika looked shocked, "Oh no that's terrible. Who's being stalked?" he asked innocently.

"Me." Hachiman answered and watched a girl pass by his desk in suspicion. He heard a loud snort followed by muffled laughter and didn't have to look away to know it was Yui about to lose her self.

Hachiman huffed, "I knew no one would believe me so that's why I'm trying to solve this mystery myself."

"I believe you, Hikigaya-kun." Saika piped in and Hachiman felt like crying for joy over the adorable boy's endless support. Yui finally regained herself and wiped her eyes, "I-it's not that I…I don't believe you, Hikky. Heehee, it's just sound so ridiculous."

"So you don't believe me." Hachiman confirmed. Yui shook her head but was still giggling, "Come on, what makes you think you have a stalker?" she asked. Hachiman sighed; seeing that the stalker wouldn't strike now since it had been made obvious three students were watching out for them. Hachiman stood up and walked back into the classroom with the other two following. They stopped in front of his desk and he pulled out a plastic bag full of wrinkled sticky notes. Yui and Saika looked at each other and than at Hachiman was he poured out the sticky notes to be read. Yui and Saika picked them up and read them, one after another.

Hachiman expected that to be enough evidence for Yui to believe him. She looked back at him and instead of looking surprised she looked utterly mad and annoyed. Saika too didn't have the reaction Hachiman was expecting but instead looked dejected and pouting. He looked at both of them confused, "What? You see the evidence in front of you, right? You read all of them! Doesn't that sound like stuff a sick stalker would say?"

"Hikky, you're an idiot!" Yui shouted and stomped back to her desk. Hachiman stared after her and than turned back at Saika, "Forget about her. Totsuka, you said you believe me, right?" he asked in high hopes sweet Saika wouldn't betray him. The smaller boy looked at the pile of sticky notes than back up at Hachiman, "Well, to tell the truth, Hikigaya-kun, theses sticky notes seem like a form of a secret admirer. I thought stalkers sent alarming things like hair or you're cat's paw, like on the news." Hachiman's shoulders slumped and he shook his head, "Totsuka, it would be a cold day in hell if someone genuinely wanted to date me." He chuckled at his own self-loafing as he stuffed the sticky notes back in the plastic bag.

Saika fiddled with his fingers and started to blush a little before mustering up the courage to ask Hachiman, "Hikigaya-kun…is there anyone you would like to date?" he asked shyly.

"Yo—" Hachiman stopped himself before he uttered the word, _you_ , to Saika. ' _No, no, no, that was too close. I almost missed stepped into a strange and wonderful new world._ ' Hachiman thought to himself. Saika cocked his head to the said, "Yo? You mean Yuigahama?" he tried guessing but Hachiman quickly shook his head, "No." he answered. Saika thought again, "Yukinoshita?" he tried guessing again. Hachiman felt a shiver go down his spine that made him grimace and shake his head.

Saika folded his arms, "Well, for now I don't think it's anything that would put your life on the line." He glanced at the bag of sticky notes and smiled, "It's certainly an inspiring way of getting you're attention." He giggled and walked away. Hachiman didn't catch Saika's hidden meaning and went back to conjuring up a new plan on catching his sicko of a stalker.

Another week went by and Hachiman wasn't anywhere closer to finding out who his first stalker is. Yes, first stalker since it seems like Hachiman some how attracted more stalkers that were using the same sticky note tactic. He knew this because he noticed some of the sticky notes had two completely different handwritings on them. This was getting more and more aggravating.

Hachiman started taking his sticky note studies into the clubroom. Yukino didn't say anything against it or was just ignoring it and chalked it up to Hachiman acting gross again. Yui refused to help too but would giggle and blush at Hachiman angry and puzzled expression as he read all the sticky notes he received today.

"What did your admirer say to you today, Hikigaya-kun?" Saika had asked in class the next day. He's been asking that everyday. Hachiman sighed and read over some of the sticky notes on his desk, "'You look super today', 'You are so smart', and 'I want to pet your hair'. Ugh, I can't take all these gushy compliments anymore!" he groan and slumped over his desk not caring he knocked over a few sticky notes on the ground. Saika picked the ones that were dropped and placed them back on his desk while smiling.

"I think they're really sweet." He said and blushed. Hachiman grunted and Saika giggled and patted his head before walking, no, skipping away.

The identity of one of the copycat culprits has been revealed.

Yui came up to him next, "Any leads yet?" she said sounding sarcastic. Hachiman grunted again and she giggled, "These "stalkers" must be very clever. I'd say they're the cleverest "stalkers" in history if they managed to stump you. Especially this one that wrote, 'You always look cool.' I think she's the most genuine."

Hachiman lifted up his head and narrowed his eyes at her, a sticky note was hanging on his forehead, "Did you write that one?" he almost growled. Yui jumped back and blushed madly while denying wildly before running out the classroom almost screaming.

The identity of the second copycat culprits has been revealed.

Hachiman sighed and slumped his head back on is desk. He decided to ignore them since they weren't the one he was trying to capture. The real sticky note stalker was still out there, unknown and free to continue plaguing him with the sticky notes.

"I give up. You win Mr. or Mrs. Stalker. Take me and end it quickly." He said out loud to which everyone ignored.

"Who are you calling a stalker?" Hachiman looked up at the new voice and saw Hayato standing in front of his desk looking at him a bit offended. Hachiman scowled and looked away, "I wasn't talking to you, idiot." He said. Hayato smiled and peeled a sticky note that got stuck on his forehead.

"'Please go out with me.'" He read out loud with an arched eyebrow. "Sounds like someone has a secret admirer." He teased and Hachiman frowned at the wall refusing to look at him. "More like a stalker. The sicko had been torturing me with these annoying sticky notes for almost a month now. I can't even figure out who it is much less know a way on stopping them. They also inspired two more copycats to taunt me. I swear, by this rate all three of them are planning on suffocating me to death with these damn sticky notes!"

Hayato smiled sympathetic as always and patted his shoulder, "Maybe you need to start going out. You sound stressed." Hachiman grunted a response. Hayato clapped his hands together, "How about I treat you to some crepes tomorrow since it's Saturday?" he suggested. The offer of free food made him perked up and side way glance up at the blonde, "Don't you already have plans with you're friends?" he sounded suspicious but Hayato shook his head, "No. Besides, you need this, right? A break?"

Hayato pondered over it for a full minute. He looked away and rested his head on his hand, "Just this once since you said you'll treat me." He grumbled. Hayato grinned ear-to-ear, "Awesome. Hey how about we catch a movie first and than have the crepes?" he cheerfully suggested. Hachiman slammed his hand on his desk and glared at him, "Hey don't get carried away. Don't start acting like we're friends or something." He growled. Hayato pouted and leaned closer, "Aw come on, it's just the movies. One little day socializing won't kill you." He pleaded a bit. Hachiman leaned back feeling his face heat up a little at those blue eyes staring at him like a puppy. He looked away and begrudgingly agreed, "Fine, but you're paying for the movies too. Or any other activities you plan on dragging me to."

Hayato stood back up and nodded while smiling, "Deal. I'll pick you up at your place by 10'." With that he left and Hachiman noticed a little pep to his steps. He was utterly confused on every thing now and wondered when the hell his going to be let off this merry go round of madness.

The sticky note culprit was never caught and was chalked up to one of life's weirdest mysteries in Hachiman's book.

* * *

 **Author's note: Jesus Christ, it's been too long. Anyway here's another terrible dabble shorts of a random pairing I became obsessed with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Job**

It was during summer break that Hayato decided to get a job at the city's library. After all, he didn't want to rely on his parent's money and it would be a good opportunity to catch up on some reading. At least, that's what he had told all his friends when asked what were his plans for the summer. Majority of the reason was so his friends wouldn't drag him everywhere for the entire vacation. Don't get it twisted, he liked all his friends and loved traveling too, but being as popular and friendly as he was tends to get him invited to tons of events back to back. Last year he was dragged around every in Japan and hardly had anytime to himself. This was like a vacation within a vacation. The library provided free air condition, a quiet and peaceful atmosphere, and most of all, minimal transportation.

Not only that, but the library also had a special little bonus to add to Hayato's enjoyment. Anti-social philosopher and long time crush, Hachiman liked the library too, and came in regularly. Imagine the boy's surprise when he found out Hayato was working there for the summer. From what Hayato can tell, he wasn't pleased about it but tolerated him as long as he, and this is what Hayato was quoting from Hachiman himself, "Didn't draw in any headaches like Tobe".

It was safe to say he didn't like Tobe.

One day, Hayato was asked to clean the non-fiction area by an upper staff member. Hayato happily agreed and went to work. Despite the peace and quiet, the library can grow to be dull with it just being a place to read and study, so little jobs like cleaning, stocking, and check in or out were the most active things to do around here.

As he dusts the shelves while humming a soft little tune to himself, Hayato sudden heard a couple of loud sniffles coming from the other side. Curious, he peeked around and saw a site unimaginable.

Hachiman was sitting on the floor, legs crisscrossed together, and crying! At first, Hayato was alarmed and thought something was wrong until he crept up closer and saw Hachiman had the library's headphones on and plugged into one of the audiobook players. The other boy reached down and pulled another tissue from the tissue box he had next to him, and wiped away his tears. The action alone made a wide smirk appear on Hayato's face. Never in his life did he peg Hachiman the type to get emotional over a book, let alone allow himself to be so sucked into a story and therefor letting his guard down that he wouldn't notice Hayato creeping up behind him with mischief in mind.

Hayato quietly kneeled down behind him, leaned forward enough, and blew on the back of his neck. Hachiman let out a girly yelp and quickly turned around in mild panic. Hayato gave him a quick wave and an amused look as he watched Hachiman's bewildered face grow three shades of red.

"W-what the hell was that for?" Hachiman whispered yelled while holding the back of his neck. Hayato chuckled, finding the other boy's blushing and embarrassed face very cute. "It was an open opportunity and I took it," He admitted, still grinning. Hachiman scowled and looked away, "Please don't tell anyone." He asked as he pulled the box of tissues behind him as if Hayato hadn't seen it already. Hayato's grin grew wider, "Aw, why not? Don't you know girls love a sensitive guy?" he teased earning another scowl from the other.

"Shut up! This is a really good book series and you would be crying too if one of your favorite characters just died!" Hachiman whispered argued only to be hushed out of nowhere. Hayato covered his mouth to muffle out his laughing, finding all of this very humorous, much to Hachiman's growing annoyance. He crossed his arms and turned his entire body away from Hayato, very similar to a mad three-year-old. Hayato rolled his eyes and smiled before patting the top of his head,

"There, there, I'm sure they're in a better place now." He mockingly-comforted only to have his hand swapped way. He chuckled again and before he got up he reassured Hachiman that he wouldn't tell anyone. Of course the other boy looked a bit skeptical at first before sighing and nodding his head. Hayato smiled softly at him before returning to his cleaning duties.

A little later, Hayato was back at his post at the main check in/out desk. Not too long, Hachiman came up to him with a pile of books to check out. Hayato softly whistled, "Whoa, and I thought Yukion was a giant bookworm." He commented and Hachiman almost smiled. As Hayato began check out he asked Hachiman about the audiobook he was listening to.

"I've been wanting to start a new book series myself. From the way you were crying, it must be very sad."

Hachiman blushed again and narrowed his eyes at him. Hayato gave an innocent smile before Hachiman gave in. "Yeah, it has its sad moments, but its mostly an action-fantasy story. It's a pretty easy read and all the characters are well written out. I'd recommend it if you're into that kind of thing." He shrugged.

Hayato nodded, "Is this a new series you're starting?" he asked as he checked out the last book. Hachiman nodded again, "It seems interesting. I'm only checking them all out in case it's good and I don't have to keep running back here just to read the next volume."

"Oh, then I guess it'll be awhile before I see you again…here, in the library, I mean." Hayato quickly added but couldn't help but mentally cringed on how sad he let himself sound just now. Hachiman was a master on reading between the lines, and if the blonde let on that he liked him that way…well, Hayato wouldn't be able to face him ever again!

The way Hachiman raised up an eyebrow had Hayato's heart do backflips. The darker haired boy than tilt his head slightly, "Would it upset you that much if I'm gone?" he asked. Hayato felt his cheeks grow slightly red and swallowed, "Um, not _that_ much, but, y'know, i-it's nice seeing a familiar face around. Right?" he tried his best to sound casual, but truth be told, it would get a little lonely around here. They hardly talked, but just knowing Hachiman was in the same building was enough for Hayato to feel more relaxed. Hachiman was the only few people he felt like he could be himself around.

"It depends on the person." Hachiman replied and Hayato agreed to that. The two looked at each other quietly for a moment, before Hachiman began to gather up the books he was taking. Hayato quickly grabbed a large paper bag for him to carry them all in before giving him a quick good bye. However, Hachiman paused before looking back at him and said, "If you ever get _that_ desperate to see a familiar face…you can come by my place. Just for the summer, that is."

Both Hayato's eyebrows shot up, completely taken back by the invitation. He briefly wondered if he was serious and not just pulling his leg. Then he thought Hachiman wasn't the type to just throw offers like that in the air and not mean them and quickly agreed. He stilled remembered where Hachiman's house was from the time they had to do a group project together.

The other boy nodded before giving a small wave good bye and walked away. Hayato watched him leave, a warm feeling swelling up inside and he noted how much he loved working at the library.

 **Deal**

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

Hayato couldn't help but laugh as he stood by his best friend, Kakeru, who was currently begging the class's loner, Hachiman, to help him study for an up coming test on Japanese history. Kakeru pouted and whimper, somewhat in a similar manner to a dog, which made his begging even more annoying!

"Please! You're, like, the smartest person I know besides Hayato!" he whined. Hachiman simply flipped another page to his book, "Is that suppose to convince me?" he said bluntly, earning another whining fit from the teen. Hachiman's eyes glanced up at Hayato and narrowed, as if to say, 'Why did you bring him to me?' and Hayato shrugged. In all honesty, this was all because of an honest slip up.

Just a few minutes ago, Hayato and Kakeru were talking about how they think they were doing in class, grades wise. Kakeru looked dishearten, admitting he hadn't been doing so well in their past two tests and pop quizzes.

"Ugh, I don't know what to do. My dad said if I bring in anything lower than a C on our next quiz, he's going to take away my allowance!" Kakeru whined as his shoulders slumped. Hayato felt sorry for his friend and patted his shoulders, "If you want, I could help you study again for the next quiz." He suggested, though he didn't know what else to do since none of his advices seemed to be working for Kakeru.

"Thanks, but I think I need more than one tutor to help me. The next test is on Japanese history and that's my worst subject!"

"Yeah, it's not my strongest subject either." Hayato admitted, which cause a loud groan to come out of Kakeru's mouth. He slumped down at his desk, head tilted backwards towards the ceiling, looking utterly defeated at this point. Hayato tapped his chin in thought, trying to think of someone who can help Kakeru.

The word "help" automatically lead his mind to the Service club and the first member to come to mind was Yukino, his childhood friend. She was probably the smartest girl in the entire school so she would be more than qualified for the tutoring position. But her tolerance levels were below average and would probably wind up kill the over hyper Kakeru and than come after Hayato next for sending him to her. Hachiman probably wouldn't help even if Kakeru were begging on his knees. Yui was much nicer and if she could, she would help, but her grades were just as mediocre as Kakeru's.

Hachiman's name came back up and as much as Hayato hate to admit it out loud, the loner was smarter than both him and Kakeru combined. Even Yukino had told him that Hachiman had more than enough potential to even match her in test results if he wasn't so lazy.

"Hachiman…" the name had slipped from between his lips. Suddenly he realized what he had just said out loud and blushed slightly. 'Crap, I did it again. I was thinking of Hachiman too much and now I'm speaking his name out loud for no reason! God I hope Kakeru didn't hear it!' Hayato thought and before he could come up with an excuse, Kakeru suddenly jumped up out of his chair, almost making Hayato fall backwards in surprise.

Kakeru turned to Hayato with a huge grin before grabbing him by both shoulders, "Dude, that's it!" he exclaimed excitedly. Hayato blinked in surprise and confusion, "Um, excuse me?" Kakeru let go of him but still wore a huge grin on his face.

"Hikigaya-kun! Let's convince Hikigaya to tutor me! He got the highest score on the last test, right?"

Before Hayato could protest against bothering the loner, the two heard the classroom's door open and looked up to see Hachiman coming back in from the bathroom. Kakeru was too quick and all but jumped over the desks in front of him before he bounced in front of Hachiman, nearly giving the poor boy a mini heartache on the sudden appearance. When Hayato finally came over, he found himself in the middle of the "Please" verses "No" argument.

Back to the present, Hachiman was running out of patients, if he had any, for Kakeru who was now on his knees while rocking Hachiman's desk back and fourth with his hands. Hayato can practically hear the low growling coming from Hachiman, which was Hayato's cue to step in before things got ugly. First, he reached down and stopped Kakeru from rocking the desk before pulling Kakeru back on his feet. Then he gently pushed his friend to the side and took his place in front of Hachiman. Next, he put on his award-winning smile on display before pitching a deal.

What he had learned in his past encounters with the loner was that he wasn't normal. Oh, anyone with eyes can see that, but what Hayato had witnessed first hand was that Hachiman didn't do things out of the kindness of his heart. He did things that would seem down right cruel and mean but at the same time the most logical and quickest way to solve a problem. He was a master of observing and reading between the lines and he used those skills to manipulate and bend people into doing what he thinks is for the best and, in most cases, it works!

So, in order to get anything out of someone like him, Hayato had to be careful with his words and come up with a deal that will satisfy the stubborn boy.

"Hikigaya-kun, do you like BBQ?"

Hayato saw the flash of interest in Hachiman's eyes, but it immediately died and replace with dull suspension. Good, even the slightest interest meant Hayato was heading down the right direction.

"Well, there's a new BBQ and ramen shop that opened up last month by the mall. Just last week, I won a couple of coupons in a local drawing. You see where I'm going with this, right?"

Hachiman crossed his arms and gave Hayato a half amused look, "Hayama Hayato. The school's golden boy and number one friend of everyone, is trying to bribe his way into getting free tutoring. If that's not a sign of hitting rock bottom." He said in a mocking tone. Hayato laughed softly and shook his head, "It seems a lot of people have to hit that level for you to just acknowledge them."

"Can't really see people on eye level if you have to constantly look up to the sky. It's only when they have a mouth full of dirt from the sudden drop is when I see their true colors." The dark tone in Hachiman's voice was enough to make Kakeru shiver and have second thoughts on all this. But Hayato didn't looked fazed and instead continues talking,

"The test is in two weeks, do you think Kakeru has a chance if he studies your notes?"

"I seen him fall a sleep reading his own notes. Try again."

"What about two hours of strict study sessions after school, starting today?"

"I can't stand three minutes with him, let alone two hours."

"How about one hour if I'm there to keep him behaved?"

There was a brief moment of silence as Hachiman took that time to ponder over it. Kakeru, who was watching the back and forth exchange scooted closer to Hayato and whispered in his ear, "What's going on?"

"I'm wearing him down." Hayato whispered back but not taking his eyes off of the other boy. Kakeru was lost on what was happening but he trusted Hayato and knew he was the kind of person that'll do anything to help out a friend.

Hachiman looked back at the two, which caused Kakeru to flinch out of slight fear. "What about you, what do you get out of all this? And don't give me that bullshit excuse of just "helping out a friend"." He air quoted. Kakeru looked insulted for Hayato and was about to put his two cents on the matter before Hayato beat him to the punch, "Fine, I want help on the test too, happy?" he admitted but Hachiman didn't budge. Instead he tilted his head towards Kakeru and looked back at Hayato to see if he picked up his signal. Of course, Hayato did and looked at Kakeru too, "Can you give us a minute? I promise I'll get back to you before class starts again." He asked. Kakeru would have protested, but Hayato reassured him it'd be fine before he nodded and before he went back to his desk he gave the two an odd look before going away.

Hachiman sneered, "You're such a good trainer. Pretty soon he'll be ready for the next dog show." It was Hayato's turn to frown. He didn't care what Hachiman said about him, but he didn't tolerate when the boy put down his friends.

"Shut up. Do we have a deal or no?" he asked, his tone turned harsh than usual. This didn't faze Hachiman but rather it was something he prefers much better than the phony good guy routine. He tilt his head slightly to the side, "There's more you want that you're not telling me. Kakeru isn't here and no one will eavesdrop on us right now." He said and this time his tone was a bit softer.

Hayato automatically felt his anger boil down and he sighed. He found himself settling down in the empty desk in front of Hachiman as he tried to search for the right words to explain this.

"There's no point in running around the bush with you." He chuckled at his own joke before continuing, "I…I guess I just like being around you. As crazy as it may seems, I like you and just want a chance to get to know you."

"Last time you said you hated me and it was agreed I felt the same way."

"Well, yeah, I still do, but not in the traditional way." Hayato shrugged, not sure if Hachiman was following him. The blank stare confirms that he wasn't and so Hayato had to find another way to explain it.

"See, I hate you, but at the same time, I like you. I mean, I don't agree to the negative way you see life, obviously. But you're so down to earth and just so…genuine with everything you say and do, it's hard not to respect someone so strong willed. I guess all that admiration feaster into more…complicated feelings."

There was another moment of awkward silence before Hachiman shifted in his seat and sighed tiredly.

"Fine, but I already made up my mind of doing this for the BBQ coupons."

Hayato's entire face fell as he stared at Hachiman like the guy just smacked him with a wet tuna fish.

"Then what was the point of making me go through all that just now?" he almost shouted but he knew he had to keep his composure, which can be a hard thing to do when he stayed around Hachiman for too long.

The other boy smirked humorously, "I just like messing with you sometimes. Even I like to have a little bit of fun." His smirk grew a little more and Hayato couldn't help but blush and didn't know whether it was because of embarrassment or anger.

Kakeru sat at his desk, his fingers drumming the top as he tried to wait patiently for his best friend to come back. He then looked up in time to see Hayato coming up to him and nodded while giving him a thumbs up, "You start your tutoring tomorrow after school in the library. Don't worry, I'm helping you as well."

Kakeru leaped up in his seat and high fived Hayato in victory. "Thanks Hayato, I knew I can count on you!" he cheered, earning a few strange and amusing looks from bystanders. Hayato smiled, happy to help another friend and as Kakeru chattered away on how much he was going to study his butt off this time around, Hayato stole a couple of glances back at Hachiman who, on his part, was looking at him at the same time.

 **Snowball War**

Hachiman hates winter and he had a list of reasons on why this strong emotion is justified.

Number one: Snow.

It literally gets everywhere and what's worst is that it turns into water. So whenever he comes back home, everything is wet, from the top of his head to his underwear and socks.

Number two: Ice.

The cold temperature will freeze the roads and sidewalks, making it dangers just to drive, bike, or walk anywhere! Hachiman was already kind of a klutz, so he would fall in the middle of the street about 20 times a day.

Number three: Christmas.

Lonely boy equals lonely Christmas. Enough said.

Number four: Layering clothes.

The uncertainty of whether or not you're putting on enough clothes so you won't freeze your butt off the entire day. Hachiman has yet to figure out the correct number and winds up looking like a shaking Chihuahua.

Number five: Extra chores.

The driveway won't shovel it's self, which is what his dad likes to tell him almost every day.

Number six, and by far, the worst one of all:

Target practice.

It was like a winter tradition someone from grade school has made law for everyone to pummel him with snowballs.

Now, Hachiman knew he wasn't the most liked guy around. Hell, he had made a safe hide way place underneath his bed filled with a secret food and snack storage in case a riot broke out targeting him. But this whole 'let's see who can hit Hikigaya with the most snowballs' was getting ridiculous. The main reason he decided to go to Sobu high school was so he can be around people that do not know him, therefore, will have no reason to throw snowballs at him.

Yet his first winter attending the school, and with out missing a beat, a snowball was flung at his head when he stepped into school territory. Now from what he has gathered, it seems only one person is doing this, which is better than usual. Only problem is the person had excellent aim and has never missed beaming him whenever he was outside. The much worst part was that Hachiman had no idea who it was but they seemed to know where he was and when he was most vulnerable.

The secret assailant's favorite places to hit Hachiman with a snowball were his head, his back, and his butt. A few times the snowballs would hit Hachiman so hard, that he would fall over and then get even more snow all over him! It was like the guy/girl needed to see Hachiman covered in the white substance.

However, Hachiman Hikigaya refused to be a victim any longer and so when the next snowball hit him on the back of his head, he used his super observant skills to located the bastard. His eyes fell on a group a few feet away from him, seemly to be snickering to themselves, but Hachiman can tell the laughing was aimed at him. Luckily, he recognized the group of guys as part of the popular clique from his class, Hayato, Kakeru, Ooka, and Yamato.

Hachiman had quickly eliminated the least likely culprits and has narrowed it down to Kakeru Tobe, the most excitable and most likely to enjoy the childish activity. As he slowly picked himself up, a dark grin creped up around his face. Hachiman walked away, already plotting the details to his revenge.

The next day, school was let out early because of weather conditions, which was perfect considering it was Friday. Kakeru and Hayato were hanging out in front of the school's main entrance, talking about their plans this weekend. Yui and Yukino soon exit out the building and spotted them, Yui waved and began jogging up to her other friends.

As soon as Hayato stepped away from Kakeru to greet Yukino too, suddenly a huge pile of snow fell on top of the orange hair boy causing him to fall by the impact. Yui gasped out loud before she and Hayato ran over to him to see if he was all right.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Yui exclaimed as she brushed some snow from his shoulders. Kakeru looked just as confused as them, "I have no idea. Where did all this snow come from?" he asked as he looked around. Yukino calmly walked up to them, looking unsurprised by all this.

"I suppose it's as they say, 'revenge is a dish best served cold.' " She said as if she saw this coming. Behind her, Hachiman passed by, seeing the state Kakeru was in and chuckled darkly before moving on like it was none of his business. Yukino shook her head and crossed her arms,

"Honestly, why do you boys find throwing snowballs at each other so amusing? It's simply barbaric." She lectured as she glared at Kakeru who stood back up and brush himself off. Kakeru looked even more confused as Yui put her hands on her hips and glared at him too,

"So it's been Tobe-kun that's been hitting Hikky with snowballs this whole week!" she huffed.

"Eh? I wasn't doing it, I swear! Tell them Hayama-kun!" Kakeru protested as he turned to his best friend. Hayato nodded, "It's true." He said in Kakeru's defense.

Yukino raised an eyebrow, "Then perhaps you know the real culprit?" she asked and watched as Hayato bent down and scooped up and patted a nice ball of snow. He looked over at a tree that stood next to the school's open gates. The blonde positioned himself and threw the snowball at the tree's branches, which were completely covered in snow. This caused all the snow to fall down, right on top of Hachiman as he passed by it.

The group can hear the loud spew of curse words the loner was yelling. They all looked at Hayato who was using a hand to cover up his laughter.

'Why couldn't he express his feelings in a more civilize way.' Yukino thought as she shook her head and sighed.

 **A/N: I don't know why I like making Hachiman's secret harasser Hayato. It's just a secret urge I have to see Hachiman suffer and Hayato being the cause of it.**

 **Borrowed**

"Hikigaya-kun, can I borrow your copy of "Winds of the lost souls"? Yukino asked one day in the Service clubroom. At the other end of the table, Hachiman was drinking some tea that was brewed earlier for them. A scowl appeared on his face as he set his cup down, "If I could I would. Unfortunately, that idiot Hayato still hasn't returned it." He said sounding very bitter.

Yui, who always sat close next to Yukino, looked surprised. "Seriously, he still has it? Huh, Hayama-kun usually is good at returning stuff he borrows." She said. Hachiman clicked his teeth; it was obvious how much this was annoying him as it would with anyone in his position.

Yui shrugged it off, "Maybe he's taking his time to read it," She suggested though that didn't seemed to convince the other club members. "How long is it?"

"Not long enough for him to keep it for several weeks. The most annoying thing is whenever I ask for it back, he claims he left it at home." Hachiman complained and took another sip of tea.

Yukino tapped her chin, pondering, "That is not like Hayama-kun at all. Perhaps he is covering up because it's damaged or misplaced." She said. The mere thought that one of Hachiman's favorite books was mangled or lost forever caused his grip to his tea mug to tighten even more. Yui quickly jumped in, "I don't think that's what happened. Well…maybe he did lose it…I guess that could be it…" she trailed off, not helping at all.

Hachiman sighed and stood up, "Soccer practice is still going on, right? I'll go ask him again before he leaves. I'll be back."

With that he left out the room and head towards the soccer field. When he arrived, he was lucky enough to catch the team coming off the field and calling it a day. Hachiman spotted Hayato standing by himself, drinking a cold bottle of water. The black haired boy ignored the small-aroused feeling of seeing Hayato's adam's apple slowly going up and down. He shook his head before strolling over and giving Hayato a casual tap on the shoulder.

Hayato put his bottle down and looked pleasantly surprise on seeing Hachiman here, "Oh hey, Hikitani! What bring you out in the open?" he smiled at the small joke. Hachiman didn't look too amused and even tried to hide his grimace over the annoying nickname given to him.

"You're hilarious. Listen, I came to see if you have the book you borrowed several weeks ago." He asked, though he already predicted the answer. Hayato rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry, I still forgot it at home. I promise I'll try to remember to bring it tomorrow, I swear." He promised.

"You're a liar." Hachiman said bluntly and Hayato pouted.

"Aw, don't be like that. Look, I know how you feel but I promise I'll have it returned to you by tomorrow."

Hachiman just scowled and averted his eyes to the ground. Hayato slumped his shoulders than smiled slowly,

"Ok, how about this. Instead of waiting for me another day, how about you walk with me home and receive it there. Sounds much better, right?" he proposed. Hachiman looked skeptical, he never been to Hayato's house before and its been a while since he been invited to anyone's house. He thinks the last time he was it was in pre-school and his mom asked a kid's mom if he can come over for a play date.

Before he could fully make up his mind, Hayato's coach called for him. Hayato answered and looked back at Hachiman, "I got to get my stuff and change, so wait for me so I can take you, alright!" he said quickly before he jogged back to the benches. Hachiman stood where he was, a bit baffled and a little irked that the blonde made up his decision for him. Still, he really wanted his book back and the only way he was ever going to see it again was to obey the blonde's commands, for now.

When Hayato came back in school uniform again, Hachiman was sitting on one of the blenches, his book bag by his side indicating he went back to his clubroom to fetch it. The blonde smiled as Hachiman stood up and walked next to him as they went on their way.

As Hayato chattered about something that happened to him in school today, Hachiman texted his little sister, giving her the heads up that he maybe late coming home today and wrap his dinner up. Hayato looked over at his phone, "Are you texting Yuigahama-san?" he asked and Hachiman shook his head.

"No, just my little sister."

"Oh, I didn't know you had siblings. I always took you as a single child."

"Aren't you one?"

Hayato nodded and then chuckled, "But it never feels like it with Haruno-san hanging around all the time. It use to be the same with Yukino-san, but something's change after awhile." He said with a bit of sorrow in his tone. Hachiman said nothing and kept his eyes up a head. Suddenly Hayato smiled again, "Hey, wanna grab something to eat at Wassel Burger? I'm always hungry after practice."

The dark haired boy nodded and followed Hayato to the well-known fast food place. Normally, Hachiman wouldn't allow any detours if he was on a mission to retrieve something, but he was getting hungry too, plus he could get Hayato to pay for his meal as payback for keep his book for so long.

Hayato did indeed pay for both of their meals, though he didn't seem to mind at all. The two boys seat in a far away corner, Hachiman insisted on this not wanting Hayato's popularity to attract any one from their school to join them. He just wanted to finish his meal, stop by Hayato's place, and go back home with his beloved book back in his possession.

"So I'm guessing this must be your favorite book, huh?" Hayato asked once they were settled down. Hachiman nodded and took a bite from his burger. The blonde popped a couple of French fries in his mouth, "I can tell. I've seen you reading it all the time in class. That's why I had to borrow it from you just to see how good it was."

Hachiman looked at him, a bit surprised by that statement before he looked away, "If you know that then why did you keep it for so long?" he grumbled. Hayato chuckled and shrugged, "I guess I keep forgetting it. I said I'm sorry." He apologized again. Hachiman huffed, "I bet you haven't even read the first chapter, let alone finished it," He accused.

But Hayato shook his head, "No, I finished it. I liked the part where the main character was reunited with his sister after the war. It was so touching." He commented. Hachiman was surprised again and nodded in agreement, "Y-yeah. Were you shock to find out she had gone blind and had her maid read all the letters he sent to her and write back?"

Hayato nodded as he chewed on his burger, "Yup. It was so sad, I almost cried." He said with his mouth full of food. He took a moment to chew properly and swallow, not wanting to be rude but Hachiman didn't seem to mind. "The way the author writes is beautiful. Has he written any more books?" he asked, sounding truly interested.

"Dozens. He mostly writes about war and love though. A squeal that he wrote for this is supposed to be released next Saturday and sold in Books-of-Plenty." He mentioned sounding pretty excited. Hayato smiled again, "Cool, we should go together and buy it!" he suggested sounding pretty excited too.

"Return my copy of the first book first, idiot." Hachiman said in a deadpan manner. Hayato laughed and agreed to do just that after they finished eating, which Hachiman looked pleased to hear.

The two boys continued their conversation, moving on to books they read before and recommended to the other. It was the longest conversation they ever shared together and it was quite pleasant. After they finished their meal, they packed up, threw their garbage way and continued onward to Hayato's house.

Finally they arrived in a neighborhood not too far from Hachiman's and stopped by Hayato's house. The house was huge with a nice lard and surround by white pecked fences. Hachiman shouldn't be surprised; a perfect student like Hayato should live in a perfect neighborhood in a perfect house. He hoped Hayato's parents weren't home, not wanting to go through the awkward greetings and forced politeness.

Much to his relief, they weren't when they went inside. Hayato said they both went on their second honeymoon to celebrate their anniversary.

"They went overseas to England, and won't be back for two weeks. When I told Kakeru and Yumiko that they tried to convince me to throw a party here." He chuckled and shook his head, "Like I would get away with that with out them finding out. My mom's got a six senses to detect when something in her house is misplaced."

He talked as he led Hachiman up the stairs to his room. Hachiman nodded stating that all moms were like that.

They finally came inside Hayato's room, which was just as big as Hachiman has suspected it to be. He did a quick glance around, indicating it looked like a typical teenage boy's room filled with sports posters, trophies, a large desk filled with text book, a TV with a game console hooked to it (oh snap it's the latest model to PZP!), a big closet, a dresser, and a large bed.

'It's kind of like my room, except for all the achievement trophies and pictures of friends." Hachiman thought, laughing in his own mind at his pathetic life. He was snapped at his brief self-pity when Hayato handed him back his beloved book. Hachiman actually smiled a little when he took it but caught himself before go back to his stoic expression and looked away. The awkward silence was back as the two boys stood in the room.

Before Hachiman could excuse himself and leave, Hayato quickly asked, "Do you want to hanging out a little bit more and play a few rounds on my PZP? I got a new fighting game called Battle Soldiers."

Normally Hachiman would decline and go on his way, but the temptation on playing video games on a new model game console was too great. Damn you Hayato and your way of pushing all the right buttons!

The two boys stayed and played with Hayato winning a few rounds but Hachiman matching up. What was supposed to be a friendly game turned into a giant competition of each boy trying to dominant the other in the game. In the end though, Hayato won and he cheered as Hachiman slumped his shoulders but was chuckling since he was having fun. He then noticed it looked dark outside the window and checked his watched and finally realized how late it was.

"Crap, it's late. I gotta go." He announced as he packed up his stuff and got up. Hayato looked a little disappointed but nodded before getting ready to walk Hachiman out the door. Hachiman had his back towards Hayato as he pushed his book inside his back pack when suddenly he heard a yelp before a body tumbled over on him and brought them both on top of Hayato's bed.

Hachiman looked up, completely confused on what happened as he lay on his back on the bed with Hayato on top of him. The blonde used his arms to lift himself up as he looked back down at Hachiman, face a little flustered and wide-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry. I tripped over something." He admitted, sounding embarrassed over the klutzy action. The dark haired made no comment but just stared up at Hayato, feeling his face grow a little warm. Hayato was so close he could hear the blonde breath and his body felt so warm and inviting. Hayato swallowed and laughed very nervously because laughing was his default move to ease the awkwardness.

"Um, I'm going to get up now, so…yeah." He tried to do just that but to both his and Hachiman's shock, Hachiman's arms wrapped around his wide shoulders and stayed there.

"H-Hikitani…?" the blonde stuttered which was something Hachiman never heard him do before. The golden boy he knew was always confidant, fearless, and so easy-going about everything. Now he was flustered, embarrassed, confused, and a little bit afraid. Hachiman wasn't sure why he was doing this, maybe it was all the months of pent up homoerotic feelings he has for Hayato that's finally taking over given the first opportunity. The two boys were locked together, staring into each other's eyes and not knowing what was going to happen next.

Suddenly the house phone rang, startling both boys to jump back on their feet and shuffle around awkwardly. Hayato's brushed off his shirt before rushing out the room to grab the downstairs phone. Hachiman was left by himself in the room, he took this moment to slump back on the bed and take deep even breathes. Then he grabbed his head and rubbed it roughly as he belittled himself for screwing up big time.

'Idiot! Stupid Idiot! Why the hell did you do that? What, is being labeled as the class's biggest weirdo not enough? Did you want the words 'faggot' and 'molester' added to the list as well? Fuck, now I have to run away to a new city, transfer into a new school, go under a new name, and live under a fucking rock where I fucking belong! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

As Hachiman planned out his run away letter to leave to his family, Hayato came back and stood by the door. Hachiman quickly got up and blushed, "Sorry." His voice was horsed as he hung his head down in shame. He excused himself and walked towards door when something caught his arm. Hachiman looked back and discovered it was Hayato's hand holding his arm and keeping Hachiman from running away. His expression was serious as blue eyes stared at him,

"Don't run away." He said though Hachiman shook his head and looked away again.

"Just let go of me."

"No." Hayato's voice was stern yet gentle at the same time. Hachiman clenched his fists, "So…you're going to get your first few punches before the rest of school does?" he asked darkly, his body bracing himself for whatever beating or verbal abuse he had coming for a while.

In a single movement, Hachiman was pulled back against Hayato's body, and before he could blink, his head was pulled forward and a pair of lips locked onto his.

Hachiman was shocked, to say the least.

A million and one thoughts were swirling around his head but logic was defiantly pushed out the door when the shorter boy returned the kissed. A giant weight seemed to have lifted off his entire body as he was embraced into those strong arms he been fantasying about.

The next day, things seemed to go back to normal as all the Service club members hung out in their clubroom, Yui and Yukino chatting amongst each other and Hachiman silently reading another book. A soft knock on the door interrupted the calm flow before the door opened to reveal Hayato had came by.

"Hey Yui, Yukino!" he greeted cheerfully. Yui waved and Yukino nodded her acknowledgement as Hachiman stood up with his things.

"Bye." Was all he said before exiting out the room, Hayato gave another wave before following after. The two girls exchanged confused looks with each other.

"What was that about? I thought Hayato already returned Hikky his book yesterday." Yui questioned. Yukino pondered that as well but than something came to her and suddenly she understood it all. A small smile crossed her lips as she chuckled softly causing Yui to tilt her head.

"What? Do you know what's going on, Yukinon?" she asked, feeling like she was missing something. Yukino shook her head, "Just be happy the two finally worked out their differences."

"Eh? Come on, Yukinon! You and Hikky are always leaving me out of the loop! Tell me what's going now!" Yui whined but only received a friendly pat on the head. She pouted cutely and Yukino allowed herself to laugh a little at that.

Now all is left was her own confession to Yui and Yukino herself can move on towards a happy ending.

 **Hook up**

Today it was only Hachiman in the Service clubroom. It didn't started like that since earlier Yui and Yukino were here too. But after awhile of suspicious whispering and pleading looks on Yui's part, Yukino excuse herself to run a quick errand. Yui quickly volunteer to give her a hand and the two girls has been gone ever since.

Of course, Hachiman didn't buy that excuse and had all ready caught on to the secret affair happening between the two girls. But none of that was his business and continued on to listening to his music in peace.

The clubroom door opened up again and in waltz in Iroha Isshiki for her daily visit even though no one ever invites her. Hachiman will have to convince the teacher to put a lash on the door.

She looked over at Hachiman and smiled cutely, "Hey Senpai! Yuigahama-senpai and Yukinoshita-senpai aren't here today?" she asked as she sat her self down and getting comfortable. Hachiman shrugged, "They were but had to run a quick errand." He explained in a bored tone.

"Oh, so they'll be back soon."

"It's been 40 minutes since they left."

Iroha covered her mouth as she 'oh'ed. Then she put on a sympathetic look at Hachiman, "I hate to be the one to point this out, Senpai, but it sounds like you been ditched."

Hachiman gave a few chuckles and shrugged again, "It happens." Iroha giggled and fluttered her eyelashes, "Poor Senpai. You're not popular even in your own club." She teased and Hachiman brushed it off already use to Iroha underhanded insults. He looked away and browsed through his iPod, hoping that was all Iroha had came for and goes away. But she stayed put and even scooted her seat closer to him, smiling at him.

Suddenly Hachiman felt a red flag go up inside his brain as he leaned away in his seat. Iroha giggled at the action and placed a petite hand on his right knee, making the back of his spine tingle.

"Senpai~, can I ask for a personal request from you~?" she asked, her voiced had grown softer as she leaned in closer towards him. Several flags went up in his head along with blinking red lights and loud sirens with every fiber in his being telling him run away while he still could.

"Uhhh…is it really necessary for you to be this close and to be touching me?" he asked, his voice slightly breaking. Iroha giggled again and tilt her head, "Maybe~" she answered and then said, no, demanded the following:

"Help me hook up with Hayama-senpai."

He shouldn't be surprise. He should have seen this coming. He should have left when Yui and Yukino left!

Hachiman found himself sighing for a third time as he waited in front of the city's water fountain like Iroha told him to the next day. It was another Saturday and if Hachiman had it his way, he would still be in bed sleeping off all the stress from the weekdays. Instead here he was, waiting around for both Iroha and Hayato to arrive at the decided meeting place.

When Hayato finally showed up, Hachiman greeted him with a mean scowl, "You were suppose to be here 15 minutes again." He complained. Hayato apologized saying that his alarm clock didn't go off because of dead batteries, which was none of Hachiman's responsibility to know all the details.

"Soooo, any idea on where we're going today?" Hayato asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Hachiman pulled out a list of places Iroha had wanted to go to and gave to him.

"Uh, Isshiki-san said that-"

Suddenly the list was snatched from his hand and he looked down to see Iroha giving him an eerie scary wide smile. Hachiman automatically swallowed out of fear for his life.

"Good morning, Hayama-senpai! Other senpai." She said at the both of them. It irked Hachiman that she didn't use his name but swallowed his pride and play along if it means this day will go by faster.

Now from what he and Iroha had planned was the following:

First, they will shop around the area. Hachiman will suggest going into a male clothing store and inside it will be Iroha's cue to pick out some clothes for Hayato to try on while Hachiman stays out of the way. Then they go catch that scary movie that just came out, and Hachiman will seat two seats down so Iroha can have a chance to cuddle up with Hayato during the scary scenes. After that, they go to get something to eat and in the middle Hachiman will pretend to get an emergency phone call and leave so Iroha can be alone with Hayato.

It was all an elaborate scheme to trick Hayato into going out on a date with Iroha by making him think it was a simple outing with friends.

Hachiman wasn't sure how well it would all go, but he had no choice but to fill in Iroha's request. 'But seriously,' Hachiman thought as the three of them began to walk around, 'I can't even get myself a date, let alone help someone else get one. Why this girl keeps using me for these kinds of things.'

Just as Hachiman had predicted, the disguised date didn't go as planned. Instead of shopping for Hayato, the blonde and the brunette started picking out clothes for him to try on back to back!

"Oh, these brand of shirts are in fashion this season!" Iroha announced as she pulled three colors of the same shirt and pushed them in Hachiman's arms.

"These pants would go great with them too, here." Hayato suggested and placed them over Hachiman's shoulders.

The dark haired boy must have tried on ten sets of outfits before the two were satisfied. Hachiman wound up with a whole new wardrobe that he didn't ask for but thankfully Hayato paid for all of them. It was no problem since he was a rich kid with his own platinum credit card. It was little wonder why he was so popular.

When it was time for the movies, Hachiman thought the plan will fall back in place. However, inside the theater was packed with people leaving Hachiman no choice but to sit right next to Hayato on one side and Iroha on the other. He hoped she didn't blame him for this, but as far as he could tell, she didn't seem to mind. As the movie progress through, Hachiman had jumped, screamed, and covered his eyes at every scary scene.

He should have told Iroha he wasn't good with scary movies.

Almost by the end of the movie, Hachiman found himself clinging to Hayato's arm and using his shoulder to shield away his eyes. When the movie was finally over, Hachiman's voice was horsed from all the screaming he had did and Iroha was merciless as she teased the ever fuck out of him. Hachiman hide behind Hayato in shame and the blonde tried to conceal him to make him feel better again. He even scowled Iroha for picking on him so much to, which she snickered regardless. Hachiman wasn't sure what was going on, but he doesn't think the two were getting closer in a romantic sense. If anything, they were acting like brother and sister right now.

To make Hachiman feel better, Hayato suggested he picks were they should go to eat at. Hachiman suggested a local crepes shop nearby; since it was the only place he thought a couple would go to on a date. Even though everything had failed before, Hachiman refused to admit defeat and was going to finish this plan off accordingly!

Inside the shop, Iroha had ordered first, getting a peach crepe with strawberry syrup; Hachiman got a banana crepe with chocolate syrup; and Hayato got a strawberry crepe with caramel syrup, all paid by Hayato once again. At least this fake outing didn't cause Hachiman a single yen.

The three settled down in a small booth, Hayato and Hachiman sat on one side together while Iroha sat a crossed from them. So far she seems to be enjoying herself regardless of whether or not the date was going well. Hachiman was beginning to wonder if he was the only taking this seriously.

He looked down at his watch and decided it was time get out off here. He pulled out his phone and before he could utter his scripted excuse to leave, a fork pull of crepes was shoved in front of his face.

Hachiman blinked and looked over to see it was Iroha presenting her dessert, "Here, want a bite of my crepe? The peaches are so juicy!" she offered and didn't leave any room for him to refuse, but he glanced over at Hayato to see what his reaction was. Hayato looked just as surprised as he did but shrugged.

Hesitantly, Hachiman opened his mouth and allowed Iroha to feed him. She giggled and asked what did he think of the food. Hachiman nodded, saying it tasted good, though he had no idea why she was setting her own up for a misunderstanding. If this was her way of trying to make up for picking on him earlier, it was the wrong way to do so, especially doing so in front of the man she really want.

Hachiman decided to bail out while he can, but before he could Hayato offered him his food now!

"Try the strawberries, Hikitani. They taste so fresh and goes great with the caramel!" he insisted already plucking a piece with his fork and lifting it towards Hachiman's mouth. Now this is where another red flag went off in his mind, and he should have jumped over the booths and run off leaving those two idiots in the dust. Instead, he gave in to his sweet tooth and allowed himself to be feed once again.

That's when a flash of light went off at the corner of his eye.

Hachiman looked over and was Iroha with her phone pulled out and taking pictures. All the blood drained from Hachiman's face in that instant. Iroha laughed and grin at him, "Now we have a lovely picture to remember this wonderful day we spent together, Senpai~!" she said cheerfully.

"Isshiki-san, if you have remains of humanity in you, you will delete those pictures." Hachiman said slowly, practically begging for his dignity to be saved. Iroha hummed for a moment before she looked at Hayato and smirked, "I don't know. What do you think, Hayama-senpai?" she asked.

Hayato on his part didn't seemed to mind and grinned back, "I think I want a copy of those pictures." He said which made Hachiman's jaw drop. Iroha stuck her tongue at Hachiman before pressing some buttons on her phone, sending the misleading pictures to Hayato's phone.

"What the hell, Hayama? Do you have any idea what does pictures suggest? Have both of you completely lost your minds?" Hachiman was at the point of yelling, completely on end of his rope with the two.

"Now, now, calm down, Hikitani." Hayato smiled while trying to calm the other boy down. Iroha rolled her eyes but smiled too, "His so cute when he gets mad, right Hayama-senpai?" she laughed. Hachiman gapped again when Hayato nodded his head in agreement.

Hayato checked his watch, "Ah, time for me to leave. Sorry you guys." He apologizes and Iroha shook her head.

"Nah, it's time for me to go too." She said as she gathers up her purse. Hachiman looked at both of them in bewilderment and wonder what the hell was going on. Then something clicked and his felt his entire body heat up,

"Did…did you two just take me out on a date?" he slowly asked, looking at the both of them. The two looked at each other and smiled identically, "Geez, Senpai. Took you long enough to catch on. I guess you're not as clever as we all thought." Iroha shook her head in mocking disappointment. Hayato chuckled and crossed his arms, "I think his just socially slower than some. It could take a while for him to catch up with the rest of us."

Hachiman did not appreciate the joined mockery aimed at him, but before he could say anything else the two leaned towards each other and kissed. He felt his jaw fall again, and then the two leaned towards him and kissed him on both sides of his cheeks.

"Wanna schedule another date? I'm free next Sunday." Hayato asked Iroha who nodded, "Yeah. How about we go at the zoo and then to a romantic restaurant?" she suggested to which Hayato agreed and both looked down at Hachiman.

"Next Sunday make sure to wear what we picked out for you. I wanna show off our little pet~!" Iroha cooed and patted Hachiman's head. Hayato chuckled and added, "Don't worry about a thing. We'll handle on the details and all you have to do is show up."

With that settled, Iroha and Hayato left, giving Hachiman the remains of their crepes as he remains in his seat to revaluate his life. He just landed him self a really cute girlfriend and a really handsome boyfriend.

"Am I releasing some kind of sex pheromone?" he asked out loud to particular no one.

 **A/N: I have a bunch of OT3 for this series and HayaHachiIsshi is my latest one. Hachiman is just a big walking magnet for beautiful people! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, finally finished this one. It took me what felt like forever to think of some more, but here you go for those wanting more fuel to this low key fire.**

* * *

 **Hobby**

"Hayato, I have something to tell you." Hachiman announced from the entrance of his living room. Hayato was sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap and two references books placed beside him.

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of writing my book report for class on Friday." He said completely concentrating on the paper he was typing up. Hayato coming over to do homework has become a norm since the two have become a couple.

Hachiman frowned, "This is more important than a book report. I want to talk to you now." He urged. This time Hayato did look up from his laptop and at his boyfriend, seeing how serious Hachiman was had him putting it away and stand up. He followed Hachiman up the stairs, the other saying nothing else and leaving Hayato to wonder what was going on.

When they entered Hachiman's room Hayato sat him self on the bed and sighed a little, "Ok, what is it this time?" he asked. Hachiman crossed his arms, "Geez, you don't have to be so enthused." He said sarcastically and Hayato rolled his eye but smiled softly.

"Sorry. What is it that you wanna talk about?"

That's when Hachiman started to get a little nervous and rub his left arm as eyes darted at the floor, "…I…well, how to put this…have a…secret hobby." He blushed sounding quite embarrassed.

Hayato lifted an eyebrow, "A hobby?" he repeated.

"A secret hobby." Hachiman corrected.

Hayato grinned and shrugged, "So? Lots of people have secret hobbies. What is it, anime? Live role-play? Uh...Collecting scabs?" The last one was just a joke but he really hoped that wasn't it. Hachiman twisted his face and shook his head.

"No, it's none of that. It's way more dirty than any normal hobby." Hachiman admitted and he flushed even more. Now Hayato was more curious than ever.

"Is it like…a fetish kind of thing?" The blonde asked and the other boy avoided eye contacted again. Hayato coughed and stated to blush as well.

"Oh, well, no big deal! Everyone has a fetish these days." He assured with a nervous smile.

"Do you have one?" Hachiman asked as he tilted his head. It was Hayato's turn to avert his eyes and coughed again.

"Ummm, I'm still exploring." Was all he'll say on the matter.

"Are you at least open minded?" Hachiman asked and received a nod and a shrug. He took in a deep breath and sighed deeply, "Ok, give me a moment to get ready so I can show you."

"Huh? Right now?" Hayato asked off guard as Hachiman went to his closet, pull out a large bag, and walk out into the hallway bathroom.

While he waited, Hayato began to wonder what kind of fetish would someone like Hachiman would be into. The couple has had sex before but so far the only positions they explored were missionary and doggy style. Hayato had secretly wanted to add some kinkiness to the relationship, but wasn't sure how Hachiman would feel about it. Now that that door was opened to explore, Hayato grew more and more anxious.

Could it be bondage, or BDSM? Maybe Hachiman liked being treated like a dog with a collar around his neck with a leash? What if he was into vibrators?

A soft cough interrupted Hayato's dirty train of thoughts and he looked up, and then did a double take because he almost didn't recognized the person standing in front of the door.

Hachiman had one part of his hair tied in a flower shaped hair band while the rest of it was silk back with gel. His side bangs were pinned back with colorful hairpins. His pale lips were now painted over with fuchsia pink lipsticks that matched nicely with the mascara and eyeliner that brighten the color of his dead fish eyes.

His faded red T-shirt was replaced by a dark beige top that cut off the entire shoulders, leaving the top part of Hachiman's silky creamy skin exposed.

Matching the top was a short frilly blue skirt with a single beige stripe lined at the end. Long white knee socks showed off Hachiman's womanly clean-shaved legs and leaving his upper mid thighs bare.

Completing the outfit was dark blue platform pumps that had the teen matching heights with his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend's jaw was hung down as he stared with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Wh…Hachiman…?"

Hachiman looked down at his feet, shuffling them and trying to hide his blushing face.

"I…really like cross-dressing." He admitted and slowly looked back up, his voice growing smaller, "A-are you disgusted?"

The next thing that happened was him being pulled over by the arm and flung on top of his bed. Hachiman looked up in time as Hayato crawled on top of him and gave him a deep kiss that already smeared the lipstick.

A few hours later, the floor had scattered female clothing and the bed sheets were completely stained thanks to the two panting and sweating teenage boys. Hayato had the biggest goofiest smile on his face as he nuzzled his boyfriend's neck that now had several small hickeys.

"You were way more into this than I thought." Hachiman said as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you have anymore out fits? If not, we can go shopping for more tomorrow." Hayato offered.

"There's school tomorrow."

"We can skip. I'm thinking about buying you some fishnets and a couple of cocktail dresses. Maybe even a thong?"

"I have four already."

There was a brief pause before Hayato demanded Hachiman to go put on a pair right this instant.

 **Jealousy**

Hayato pride himself on the ability to get along with just about everyone he meets. His natural cheerfulness and easygoing attitude has won over people to his side for years and has gather more than enough friends and allies. The blonde's world was filled with peace and harmony with the gift of understanding everyone around him.

Then along came Hachiman and his dark cloud.

Hachiman was quiet and liked to keep to himself. He has created a way in which you can have a full conversation with him and still know jack squat about the guy.

Now Hayato was a reasonable guy. He knows that there are some people that just liked to keep their distance and Hachiman wasn't out to get anybody nor did his anti-socialness harmed anyone.

Because of that, Hayato tried as much as possible to create some form of neutral peace between them. So far, whenever they do speak to one another, there are no signs of hostel feelings, which is a good thing, yet there was still a lingering uneasiness coming from Hachiman. No matter how much Hayato tries to be pleasant or to come off as less intimating, the gloomy teen would always have an invisible line drawn between them, preventing Hayato from getting any closer to him, physically or emotionally.

But like it was mentioned earlier, Hachiman's social distance did not break the peace within the classroom or Hayato's world, so everything can stay the way it is.

So, why did it bother Hayato so much to see someone actually getting along with the loner? He should be thrilled to see that someone had managed to run over that invisible line and actually bond with Hachiman.

The loner was talking and looked really interested over what was being discussed. He was laughing, yes by the Gods of glory, Hachiman Hikigaya was genuinely laughing over a joke that was shared. He looked to be actually enjoying himself with sharing a lunch period with someone that could possible be a friend.

But why was Hayato tightening his fist and felt his blood boil every time he looked over at them?

He should be happy. He should be relief. He should be laughing along with his own friends and ignoring what was going on a cross from him.

But he wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to join in on the conversation discussed in front of him when he kept getting distracted over Hachiman talking with some random guy from another classroom.

Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy? It didn't make sense!

Suddenly, it clicked, and all of it did make sense.

The fact of the matter was that it wasn't _him_ making Hachiman laugh. It wasn't _him_ sitting and eating with Hachiman. It wasn't _him_ having something in common with Hachiman and talking about it. It wasn't _him_ bonding with Hachiman!

Hayato suddenly felt disgusted with himself for allowing such an ugly feeling to sneak up on him like this. Yet, there was nothing he could do but to pretend he was interested in his own friends while still stealing glances over by the wall.

If looks could kill, Yoshiteru Zaimokuza would have been died on impact.

 **Jogging**

Hachiman hated everything ten times more than he had originally.

Those were the thoughts racing through his mind at this very moment as he panted, sweated, and felt his legs cramping. Why, on God's green earth, did he let Hayato convince him to go jogging with him every morning this past week? Where the hell did Hayato even get the idea to torture his boyfriend by making him jog with him every day this past week?

Said boy whom Hachiman was considering breaking up with at the moment, was a few blocks ahead, keeping up a good pace and not even breaking out in a sweat yet. Hachiman was pretty sure they ran about 10 miles so how the hell is he not a sweating mess like him? The obvious answer was that he exercises regularly and was already use to jogging past 10 miles, something he himself should be doing if he wants to live past 30.

Hachiman told that part of his brain to kindly shut up and let him complain in peace.

Finally, much to Hachiman's relief, Hayato stopped which means Hachiman can stop and go back to breathing properly again. When he reached Hayato he fell over on someone's lawn, something Hayato has quickly gotten use to when they were done jogging. The blonde came over, pulled out his half empty water bottle and offered it to the exhausted loner. Hachiman slowly took the bottle and all but swallowed the entire thing. Hayato shook his head and put his hands on his hips,

"This is why I tell you to bring enough water during our jogs." He lectured. Hachiman threw the water bottle at his head, missing obviously too winded to aim properly.

"And I told **you** I'm not doing this shit again." He hissed up at the other. Hayato smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Yet here you are laying on someone's lawn again." He teased earning another death glare from the dark haired boy.

"Shut up and carry me back to my house." Hachiman lifted his arms up lazily. Hayato sighed but happily lift him up on his back, feeling the loving warm of Hachiman wrapping his legs and arms around him, despite the sweatiness and faint hint of BO.

"Y'know, I just don't understand how you can bike everyday from your house to our school without being winded. Yet, when it comes to gym or jogging, you suddenly act like you have asthma." Hayato thought out loud. He heard low chuckling vibrating on his neck when Hachiman's head was resting.

"I think my body just knows when I'm trying to be active and just shuts down automatically."

Hayato chuckled at that too. "Well, maybe you can trick your body into thinking exercising is fun."

Hachiman scoffed, "Please. My body is lazy not stupid. No sane person does exercise for fun."

"Hey, I do!"

"Thank you for further proving my point." Hachiman smirked against Hayato's neck. Hayato huffed out loud, pretending to be offended but quickly forgave when he felt light, butterfly kisses soothing the back of his neck.

 **Regrets**

Every human being on Earth had some form of regrets in their life. Hayato was no exception. He laid in his bed one night and as his mind drifted between thoughts, he started to make a list of regrets he experience until now.

He regretted not helping Yukino, his childhood friend, more in middle school with the bullies. He regretted not standing up for himself against Haruno and her mind games. He regretted not being able to pull away from the choices his friends wanted him to choose. He wished he spoke to Hachiman more during their first semester together. He shouldn't have buried his real feelings and covered them with a fake persona. He could have confessed to Hachiman earlier, but better late than never some would say. He wished he could have made up with Yui and Yukino better for "stealing" their Hachiman away from them. He should have known better than to think people would accept Hachiman the same way they had accepted him. He should have kept a better eye on him or at least ask his friends to look out for Hachiman before he gotten beaten up after school that one time. Hayato wished Hachiman blamed him for the incident and the mean rumors spreading around about him. Hayato regretted ever getting Hachiman hurt in the first place.

Hayato's mind came back to reality when the bedroom door opened and closed and Hachiman crawled back into bed with him. He watched as his boyfriend yawned and rested his head on his left shoulder.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah. I was just thinking about some things."

Hachiman hummed to himself before Hayato wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Do you have any regrets about us?" the blonde asked. Hachiman opened one eye at him before letting out a groan.

"That's the tenth time you asked me that this week. The guys were caught and suspended. Yukino said she'll make the guys who beat me up taste hell and everyone has been treating me nicer than usual like you wanted. Can you let it go, already? " He asked sounding annoyed. Hayato narrowed his eyes and frowned,

"I can't. No one wanted to hurt you until we became a couple. It's my fault." His voice gotten quieter but Hachiman wasn't having that tonight. He lifted up his head and kissed Hayato on the lip and glared at him again.

"They beat me up because I'm gay and much weaker than you. Us getting together didn't suddenly create homophobia, idiot."

Hayato blushed a little but lowered his head and eyes like a dog would do when it knew it had disappointed its master. Hachiman sighed kissed Hayato's forehead, "You're making me soft." He grumbled and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Hayato felt a soft smile tug at his lips as he looked up at Hachiman's beautiful naked back. He scooted closer and pulled his boyfriend back into his arms. He kissed the back of Hachiman's neck as he whispered 'Thank you' over and over again.

 **Best Friend**

"Why does your boyfriend hate me?" Kakeru asked out loud one day as he and his guy friends were at the local arcade.

The question was addressed towards Hayato, who was watching Ooka and Yamato playing one on one in a racing game. The blonde tossed him a small smile and shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't call it 'hate', Tobe. More like…extreme disinterest." He said in his usual attempt to sugar coat reality.

Ooka snorted at that statement, "It means the same thing, Hayama." He said as he won another lap. Kakeru slumped his shoulders in disappointment. Kakeru was someone that wanted to be everyone's friend and get excited when he meets someone new. So when Hayato and Hachiman got together, the news shocked him but he quickly accepted it and tried to welcome Hachiman into their group with wide arms, literally. Predictably to everyone else, Hachiman shoved him away hard and walked away. Kakeru, simple minded, thought the loner would stop being such a grump after getting in a relationship, but he was quickly proven wrong.

"But why me?" Kakeru whined, "I seen him at least talk to you guys in class." He pointed at Ooka and Yamato as they got up from the game. Ooka crossed his arms, puzzled by that fact too. "I guess that's true. Whenever we do talk, it's usually about homework, though."

Yamato nodded and smiled gentle, "I talked to him one time outside of school. We bumped into each other in the grocery store. Turns out he cooks at home sometimes."

Kakeru looked bewildered, "See! I didn't know that and I talked to him way more than you two!" he than turned to Hayato again, "Dude, what am I doing wrong? Why he acts so annoyed with me?"

The answer was obvious to all of them except Kakeru.

The red head was the polar-opposite the loner to an extreme degree. Kakeru was loud, nosey, cheerful, active, and easy to read. Hachiman was quiet, reserved, grumpy, lazy, and hard to read. Kakeru didn't make the situation easier as he picked up the habit of giving Hachiman surprise hugs from behind. He would jump into whatever rare conversation Hachiman was having with a classmate, he couldn't read the atmosphere or hints when Hayato and Hachiman wanted to be alone, plus he would come up and take a sip or bite out of whatever food or drink Hachiman was enjoying.

It was annoying habits, but Hayato, Ooka, and Yamato were use to them all and even found them enduring at one point.

"Maybe you should give him some space come Monday, Tobe." Hayato suggested, "Hachiman isn't a social person and it takes him time to get use to people. Heck, his still getting use to me and we're dating!" he chuckled and so did the others. Still, Kakeru folded his arms and pouted. Hayato patted his back, "Just have patients and eventually, he'll come to you."

"Is he a cat to you, Hayato?" Ooka laughed and everyone joined in when the blonde shrugged.

So in the end, Kakeru took Hayato's advice and left Hachiman alone that whole day. He resisted the urge to sneak up on the loner when he was alone in the hallways. He turned away when he saw Yui go up to Hachiman's desk and talk. He ignored the fact that Hachiman was having his favorite fried chicken for lunch. It was hard, but he had to endure if this would make Hachiman his friend.

"Hayama-kun…" The blonde looked over to where Hachiman was signaling him to sit in front of his desk. Kakeru, who he was talking to, quickly made up an excuse to go to the bathroom and rushed out the classroom.

"Yeah?" Hayato asked as he took his usual seat. Hachiman had his hands folded together on the desk as he stared at them for a bit before looking up.

"Is Tobe-kun angry?"

Hayato blinked, taken back by the question.

"Uh…no, not that am aware of. He seems just fine when we were talking."

Hachiman looked back down at his hands, thoughtfully.

"Is there a reason why his treating me like the plague, than?"

Hayato resisted the urge to laugh when he realized what was going on.

"Hikitani…do you actually care whether Tobe hates you or not?"

"No." It was a quick and foreseen response but Hayato saw right through it. This time he did laugh, but he covered his mouth to muffle it. Hachiman growled, stood up, and walked away as he wished his stupid boyfriend choke on his own spit.

Just as he was about to open the back door, it slides open and he stared back at Kakeru's surprised face. Before the boy could bolt again, Hachiman quickly said, "I didn't eat all my lunch today…Do you want the rest…?"

It took them both by surprise by the offer, but Kakeru recovered first and smiled widely as he nodded his head so hard Hachiman thought he would break his neck. The next thing they knew, Kakeru was sitting and chatting with Hayato as he happily scarfed down the reminds of the lunch. Hachiman sat quietly and listen to the conversation taken place and even chastised Kakeru for eating sloppy and shoved a napkin in his face.

Hayato didn't know how or why it was happening, but it seemed like his two favorite people were finally getting along and didn't dare questioned it further.

 **A/N: Congrats Hikky, now you have two puppies to look after. Three if you count Yui too! :)**

 **Ghost AU**

Hayato Hayama didn't believe in ghost or beings of the supernatural. At least, that's what he used to think until a real ghost appeared before him in the school's empty hallway. He was frighten, to say the least, so much so that his entire body froze instead of running away at top speed and screaming. The ghost himself looked shocked too at this random living human seeing him when everyone else in the school didn't.

The two stared at each other for a solid ten minutes before the ghost awkwardly cleared his throat (wait, ghost can cough?) and tossed a casual "Goodbye" to Hayato before phasing through the wall. After another minute of staring into space, Hayato's legs finally gave out and he kneeled on the floor, feeling cold sweats dripping down his face.

When Hayato finally got home, he heavily convinced himself what he saw was just an illusion, a figment of his imaginations going wild due to the stress of homework, soccer practice, and his popular status in school. He repeated the lines, 'There are no such things as ghost', over and over in his head all morning the next day. He tried going back to his daily life like nothing has happened, but in the back of his head he felt a cold faint presence behind him the entire day.

At one point, the teacher asked him to deliverer a stack of worksheets to the teachers' office room. Hayato was hesitant but complied. Now out in the open, alone once again, Hayato chanted the line over in his head again, though that faint cold presences was growing strong by each step he took. Finally he spun around and looked to see if someone was really following him. The hallway was mysteriously empty again, and Hayato was briefly relief for the moment.

When he turned back around, however, there was the ghost boy from yesterday, staring at him with dull, tired looking eyes. Hayato actually screamed out loud and threw all the papers in the air. The paper sheets floated all around them, and much to Hayato's horror, some of them phased through the ghost boy, indicating that yes, he was here, yes, he is real, and yes, Hayato was wrong about ghost not existing.

Again, the two were caught in another stare down, Hayato cursing his legs for freezing up instead of taking him a 100 miles away from this thing!

"So…you can see me." The ghost boy stated, further frightening the poor blonde boy. Hayato swallowed and slowly nodded his head, not sure why he was doing so. The ghost boy looked around his age, and from what he noticed, just a few inches shorter. He had sort of bushy black hair, a curly cowlick sticking out in the front, and kind of had a lanky body figure. His entire body was light blue with a faint glow, but what really scared Hayato were his eyes, which were tired, dull, and soulless.

The ghost crossed his arms, looking Hayato up and down, seemingly studying him for some reason before he said something else.

"Are you one of those six sense types that can see the dead or whatever?" he asked, sounding skeptical, as if he had a right to be! Hayato swallowed again, and replied with a shaking voice, "U-Um…n-no. Th-this…is…th-the first…time…I-I-I s-seen a g-g-ghost…" he admitted. The ghost raised an eyebrow and hummed to himself, "That's peculiar. Maybe this is a new awaken power for you?" he suggested with shrugged shoulders.

"Oh God, I hope not!" Hayato actually shouted out loud. Seeing one ghost was bad enough. Seeing more on a daily bases would be too much for his poor heart! The ghost smirked a little at that, "Yeah, I can understand the unwantedness. I'm one but even I don't want to see other ghosts. They're all so boring."

"O-oh, r-really?" Hayato forced a smile. Even though this was a ghost he was having a conversation with, he didn't want to be rude. Dead or not, manners will always matter! "So…um…w-will it offend you in anyway…if I-I ask if your going to h-haunt me?" he asked, really hoping that wasn't the case. Much to his relief, the ghost shook his head.

"Nah, haunting takes a lot of work, and I didn't die just to do work."

'So, he is a lazy ghost? I'm ok with that!' Hayato thought and forced a couple of chuckles. Now seeing his life was not in danger, he kneeled down carefully and began to pick up the papers spilled on the floor. The ghost watched, stepping aside and suddenly levitated in the air in order not to get in the way. Hayato was amazed and couldn't believe this was happening right now. Maybe he should take this chance to ask a few questions any supernatural believer would want to ask right now.

"Um, can I ask how you died, or is that too personal? Or do you remember?"

The ghost floated above his head in a lounging position, "Yeah, I remember. It hasn't been too long, almost a year ago." He said, "I choked on a melon bread in an empty classroom, and since no one was around to help me, boom! My face turned blue and I was died in a matter of minutes."

"That's awful." Hayato said, suddenly feeling sad for the ghost. The ghost shrugged, "Eh, it happens. It just goes to show to always chew your food properly or else." He didn't sound or showed any remorse for his own death. Hayato felt nothing but sympathy however, "Still, that's so sad to suddenly die like that. You were so young too, to leave all your family and friends behind."

The ghost narrowed his eyes, "Hey, don't pity me like that. I hate it. Besides, there were no friends to leave behind since I never had any, and as for family, well…at least they came to my funeral so there's that."

Hayato never heard anything more depressing than the time he watched the news on a report about a box of kittens floating in a nearby river. To die all alone, no friends or family to mourn your death…

"I'm very sorry." That was all he could say at that moment. The ghost looked away and grumbled, "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault, idiot." After that, he disappeared out of thin air, leaving Hayato to be the first person in a long time to mourn his accident.

The past few weeks have started to be a new routine for both Hayato and the ghost boy, who's name Hayato later found out, was Hachiman Hikigaya. Hayato's days hasn't changed as much, just the occasional sighting of Hachiman floating around in the classroom or hallways or even bathrooms. Once Hayato was alone, Hachiman will appear before him and they will make light chat. Hayato found himself being more and more comfortable with Hachiman around to the point he was no longer afraid of him. A few times he would forget Hachiman was a ghost until said boy phase through a wall or levitated.

One day, an idea came to Hayato while he was researching about ghosts. The next day he came to Hachiman about the idea.

"Hikitani-kun," It was a nickname he stated calling the ghost who, at first seemed annoyed by it, but later got use to it, "Was there any regrets you had in your past life you wish to fulfill?" Hayato asked. The ghost looked puzzled by the sudden question but shrugged, "Yeah, but there's nothing anyone can do to make up 16 years of being a friendless loner."

"Maybe not, but what's your biggest regret? Something you would wish to do right now, and if it's possible, maybe I can help you fulfill it." Hayato asked sounding excited. Hachiman gave him a tired sigh before taking a moment to ponder this. He then looked back at Hayato and bluntly stated,

"I wish I didn't die a virgin."

There was an awkward pause for a moment. Hachiman watched with mild amusement has Hayato's face turned nine shades of red all in one go. The blonde cleared his throat in a vain attempt to move past the awkwardness.

"I-is there anything else you regret?"

"I never had my first kiss."

Hayato perked up a little at that, "Oh, well that makes things a little less impossible…but that still would be hard…" he begin to ponder as Hachiman floated around him slowly.

"How about tricking one for your fan girls into thinking your going to kiss her, have her close her eyes, and then I come in and kiss her instead." Hachiman suggested, smirking wider. Hayato tossed him an annoyed look.

"I'm not tricking some poor girl into giving her first kiss to a ghost she doesn't know." He stated, sounding serious.

"What? It probably won't count for her seeing as she can't see or feel me. She'll never know."

"But I'll know and it'll be left on my conscious!"

"Geez, you're acting so selfish all of a sudden. I thought you said you'd help me fulfill my biggest regret. Was all that just empty promises to make yourself feel better about my death?" Hachiman said, knowing he was stating to get under the blonde's skin.

Hayato frowned, not appreciating being mocked for offering his help. Hachiman crossed his arms and levitated beside him, "Look, I know your just trying to help me move on to the afterlife, but to be honest, I'm not sure if there is an afterlife to look forward to. All the other ghosts I talked to about it aren't sure whether fulfilling a past regret gets you there or not. So basically you'll be wasting your energy on possibly nothing."

Hayato lowered his head a little, now disappointed that his offer may go in vain, "Still," he lifted his head back up with new determination in his eyes, "I want to help you!"

Hachiman stared at him, taken back by the statement. "Why?" was all he could ask at this point, honestly curious on the reason why this golden boy was even bothering with him. Hayato gave him a gentle smile and reached out his hand towards him, "Because I want to be your first friend, Hikitani-kun."

Hachiman suddenly fell on the ground, shocking both of them. Hayato quickly kneeled down to his knees, "A-are you ok. Hikitani-kun?" he asked while leaning in closer to the ghost. If Hachiman could, he would have shoved him away for being too close. Instead, he turned his head away, hiding his eyes underneath his bangs.

"I'm fine. I can't feel anything anyways…" he hissed and floated back up to his feet. He kept his head down so Hayato couldn't see his expression. Even he didn't know what expression he was making but his face felt warm and he tightened his fist. _'How could I lose control over a stupid comment like that? What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Hachiman thought as Hayato stood back up too.

The blonde tilt his head slightly to the right, a little confessed by the ghost suddenly being more quiet than usual. "Uh, Hikitani-kun?" he called out and noticed in time that Hachiman was phasing away. The ghost gave him one last sharp glare before hissing out,

"Idiot."

Hayato reached out to try and stop him, but it was fruitless as Hachiman disappeared completely. Hayato sighed out loud and shook his head.

"This ghost story is as wrong as I expected."

 **A/N: I want to continue this AU so expect some more dabbles from this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remote**

"…Hayama. I can't reach the remote."

"…"

For a while now, Hachiman has been watching TV and ignoring the fact that Hayato had him sitting on the floor, between his legs and cuddling him from behind. It was annoying, to say the least. The blonde have been clingy this whole week, but the loner hadn't called him out on it yet, thinking this was just what shallow people did in a relationship. Again, it was annoying, but he played along since it didn't really interfere with anything important…until now.

"Oi, I'm serious." The loner wiggled a little trying to escape, but Hayato had his arms wrapped around his waist, making it harder. Hachiman tried pulling the arms away, but the jerk had an iron grip!

"…What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Hachiman pointed out, slightly turning his head so he can see Hayato's face.

"You don't." Hayato muttered. He had his head resting on Hachiman's shoulder acting like it was the most comfortable place on earth.

"You don't know my bladder!" Hachiman snapped but to no avail. Hayato was being stubborn as he pulled Hachiman even closer to him.

"Seriously, if you don't let go of me, I'll have you pay for my carpet to get clean."

"You're willing to force yourself to pee right now just so you can change the channel?" Hayato asked flatly. Hachiman looked back at the TV and the show it was currently running: My little pony friendship is magic.

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

Hachiman reached for the remote, which was only several inches away on the coffee table. He tried very hard to make his arm stretch but it was hopeless. He gave up and gave in to the cuddling. With a loud sigh, Hachiman leaned against Hayato and put up with him and the cartoon for half an hour.

He wound up becoming a fan and blamed Hayato.

 **Promotion**

Today had been a good day in Hayato Hayama's perspective. He had a big business meeting at the office today. He was entrusted into convincing two major mega stores into selling his company's product. The meeting was successful in flying colors and by the end of it all, his boss gave him a huge promotion! Replaying the day again, Hayato couldn't wait to get home and tell his beloved wife all about it!

"Honey, I'm home!" He called out as he opened the front door and took off his shoes. No one answered back but Hayato expected as much as he put away his coat. His nose caught an appetizing smell and followed it into the kitchen where the love of his life was cooking up dinner. He leaned against the doorframe and just took in the heavenly sight: His beloved's back was turned, a slime figure wearing a beige shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Jean pants were snuggly fitted, framing out slender thighs and a shapely ass. Over the entire outfit was a white apron, tied in the back in a nice big bow. Hayato licked his lips, wishing the apron were the only thing being worn. Maybe he should bring that idea up in bed tonight!

"I'm home." He repeated as a soft smile rested on his lips.

"What else is new?" His beloved's voice was tired and annoyed, not even bothering to even glance at the blonde. This didn't faze Hayato, though. He let out a chuckle as he strolled over and wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"Uh oh, sounds like someone's in one of his moods again." He sang and kissed Hachiman Hikigaya on the cheek.

"It also sounds like someone wants to be cut." Hachiman hissed, lifted up a knife and brought it threateningly close to Hayato's face. The blonde let go and backed up, lifting up both hands in surrender,

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot you don't like cuddling while cooking." He said very sheepishly. Hachiman huffed and tasted the stew he was making.

"Dinner is ready." He said after indicating the stew tasted decent enough.

"I'll set up the table then." Hayato gladly offered and went to the cabinets.

After the table was set, Hachiman placed Hayato's portions around his seat before setting up his.

"Thank you for the food!" Hayato cheered before eating. Hachiman said nothing but nodded as he ate too.

"Hikitani, guess what happen at work today." Hayato started the conversation. Hachiman didn't look up from his rice,

"Did you get fired?"

"No! Why do you always ask that?"

"Because I said I'll divorce you if you ever get fired from a job." He said with a mouth full of rice. Hayato smirked at the empty threat. He was fired from one job before, but that was only because he wouldn't give in to his female boss's advances. Hachiman tried to slash her car tires but Hayato was quick in dragging him out of the parking lot.

"Instead of being fired, I got promoted!"

Hachiman did look up this time, but he didn't look all that surprised. Hayato expected as much, but didn't take any offense to it. Hachiman had always been like that, and it was why he loved him.

"Great. Buy me something expensive."

"Stop acting like a gold digger." Hayato scowled but a light smile signaled Hachiman he would be spoiled later on. Hachiman began to blow at his bowel full of stew. Since his tongue was heat sensitive, he had to be careful before taking a sip. He flinched and stuck out his tongue, still too hot for him. He blew at the stew again.

Hayato was watching the whole time, chuckling at the rare cute habit Hachiman possessed. Finally, the stew was cool enough for Hachiman to take a long sip before placing the bowel down and sighed.

"Another persistent salesman kept trying to coat me into buying magazines, again." He announced.

"Ah, so that's why you're acting more sour." Hayato nodded his head. Hachiman grumbled, "This is why we should have gotten an isolated house." Hayato frowned,

"But how will I get to work everyday?"

"You can quit and be an online salesman."

Hayato smiled again and finished his food, "I thought you hated salesman."

"It wouldn't be too different from what you already do."

Hayato smiled again and placed his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. He looked at Hachiman lovingly, "Is this your way of saying you miss me during the day?" he teased and received a glare.

"Of course not, idiot. You can fall off a cliff for all I care. Then I can cash in on the insurance money." Hachiman sneered and finished his dinner. Hayato laughed at that. Hachiman turned his head and blushed a little.

"…Is he really this happy being married to me…?" Hachiman quietly asked to himself. Hayato tilt his head to the side and blinked,

"Hm? Did you say something?" he asked, not catching what Hachiman was muttering over there.

"Nothing." Hachiman quickly said and got up, "Your turn to wash the dishes." He tossed out as he left the room. Hayato sighed and shook his head. Sometimes his beloved can be stranger then he usually is.

A little later, Hayato had just finished putting up the dishes when a soft cough caught his attention. The blonde turned and felt his heart about to leap out of his chest. Hachiman stood at the kitchen doorway, only wearing a new white apron with frills, heart shape at the top, stopping up mid thighs. Hachiman face was flushed, obviously embarrassed but was feeling brave tonight. Hayato felt love struck again and drooled over the scandalous attire.

"Um…I bought and was saving it for our anniversary…but since you got a promotion and everything…" Hachiman trailed off and looked at him with longing. Hayato controlled himself enough to walk over to Hachiman calmly and kiss him on the mouth.

"Thank you." He smiled warmly, causing Hachiman to blush even more. Then Hayato picked him up bride style and carried him to their bedroom.

 **Do not disturb**

Saying he was tired was an understatement. Saying he looked like a half turned zombie dragging his sorry ass around the school was dead on. Excuse the pun. The reason why Hachiman was so sleep depraved was because he had been up all night proofreading another one of Yoshiteru's light novels. The larger teen had tracked him down yesterday and asked in his usual booming voice along with over dramatic poses. Hachiman took the job just to get away from him.

Hachiman groan to himself as he remembered he had to give Yoshiteru his opinion after school. It was a pain in the ass, but Yoshiteru was improving a lot in his writing. This one actually perked Hachiman's interest on how the ending will turn out.

He yawned and found himself outside in his usual spot behind the school's building. He sat down and allowed the cool breeze of the sea wind to take him in and decided to take his well-deserved nap here.

"Hey, Hikitani-kun! Are you okay today?"

Hayato's voice popping out of nowhere shook Hachiman awake. He looked up at Hayato standing beside him, smiling his usual cheery smile. Hachiman scowled and hunched over.

"Please go away." He let out a low growl but it didn't faze the blonde one bit. Instead he seated himself right next to Hachiman as if this was his spot too. However, Hachiman was too tired to care and let Hayato say what he needed to say so he can leave quicker.

"You seem more gloomier than usual. Everything is alright?" Hayato asked, tilting his head. Hachiman let out another groan and shook his head.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Can't you see that I'm tired?" he snapped. Hayato frowned and shrugged,

"It's hard to really tell since you always look like that."

"Shut up and tell me why you're really here."

Hayato looked offended at that and narrowed his eyebrows, "This _is_ why I'm here. You looked more upset than usual. You didn't answer any of Sensei's questions correctly and you nearly fell off the top of the stairs! You're lucky Tobe-kun and me were there to catch you." Hayato paused in his listing and sighed, "Look, I'm just worried about you. Yukino-san had told me about how hard you been pushing yourself lately and I just don't want you be over your head in things. It's what you tell me all the time; you can't solve everyone's problems. Is all this getting to you…"

Hayato trailed off when he felt something soft fall on his shoulder. He looked down and discovered Hachiman had literally fell asleep on him! This would have been insulting if not incredibly shocking. Hayato was frozen in confusion at first, but after a minute he decided not to say anything. After all, Hachiman was tired as he said before and probably needed a nap. Why the nap had to be on Hayato's shoulder is what God only knows.

So here Hayato sat, stuck because he didn't want to wake up the slumbering teen, since it would be rude. He sighed and looked over, then wished he didn't. Hachiman's face was really close and for once, he didn't have a sour and mean expression. His face was relaxed, peaceful, and innocent looking. These were things Hayato thought would never be associated with the loner, but it made him look beautiful. The blonde blushed and was almost tempted into touching Hachiman's face, but opposed because that would just be creepy. Instead, he indulged himself into the sight and the moment.

' _Lovely_.'

 **Caught**

Hayato let out a long yawn as he walked over to his front door to answer the ringing doorbell.

He opened the door looking dreary, expecting a deliveryman or something else. What he didn't expect was his three best friends standing outside his house, wearing huge grins. Hayato's eyes widen like saucers and broke out in a cold sweat.

"Morning Hayama-kun!" Kakeru greeted loudly, waving in his hand was a baseball team mini flag and a big bag of chips in the other.

"Hey, Hayama-kun. Man, you look tired." Yamato tilt his head, noticing Hayato had on a robe and his hair was messy.

"Ha! I bet he been up all night excited about the big game today!" Ooka chimed in carrying two cases of sodas.

All three were wearing baseball team jerseys.

' _Crap, I forgot about the guys coming over to watch the big game today!_ '

Hayato forced a smile and tried to think of an excuse to make them leave.

"H-hey guys! Sorry about all this, but I'm actually not feeling all that good today." He lied and put on his best sickly face, he even started to cough to add to the effect.

"Oh no, really?" Yamato asked, looking every worried. Ooka reached up and felt Hayato's forehead and hummed to himself.

"You do feel a bit warm. Maybe a bugs going around?" he suspected. Hayato smiled a little and shrugged.

"Could be. I'm really sorry you guys. I don't want any of you to catch this cold so I-"

"Nonsense! I never catch colds!" Tobe announced, "You don't have to worry about me, Hayama-kun! I can make amazing chicken soup!" He said as he pushed pass Hayato and headed towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Tobe-kun don't-"

Yamato and Ooka came in too while Hayato turned to stop Kakeru.

"Tobe-kun's right." Yamato said, placing a gentle hand on Hayato's shoulder, "We should keep you company and help take care of you."

Ooka nodded, "Yeah. It totally sucks being sick all by yourself." He said as he headed to the kitchen too. Hayato quickly jumped in front of them, preventing anyone to step any further in his house.

"W-wait! Y-you guys don't have to do this. _Really_ , it's fine and all I need is rest!" Hayato strained smile was now hurting him and his left eye was twitching. His friends gave him strange and concerning looks. Hayato was acting too energetic to be sick and for some reason wanted them to leave. Before any one could question the behavior, they heard a rustle from the kitchen and out popped Hachiman dressed in a soccer uniform shirt and nothing else.

"Hayama, you're out of milk." He held out an empty milk jug and shook it to prove his point. He then froze like a deer in head beams when he noticed Hayato wasn't alone. Then he quickly pulled the bottom of the shirt down to cover up any naughty bits.

Everything was quiet and tensed that someone could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Hayato slowly turned back to his friends whose jaws were dropped.

"I…um…Hiki…Hikigaya is here for the game!" Hayato shouted out, startling everyone.

"Wh-what?" Ooka said looking at Hayato like he lost his mind. Which may as well be the case since Hayato was still grinning like a maniac.

"Hahaha! See, Hikigaya came over earlier wanting to watch the game! Hahaha! Th-then he went into the kitchen to drink some milk and spilled it all over himself! Y-yeah! S-so I let him have my soccer shirt…and just my shirt…since…that's…that's the only thing that was clean! Yeah, it's also laundry day and I'm washing all the clothes in my house! Hahaha! See, that explains the milk and the half naked Hikigaya in my house! Hahaha! Just a huge misunderstanding and _nothing else_!"

When Hayato was finished, he was panting heavily, remembering to breathe. No one else said anything for a long time, staring at the deranged blonde. Kakeru was the only one brave enough to speak out and timidly raised his hand.

"Sooooo…we're gonna watch the game with Hikigaya only wearing your shirt…?"

Hayato paused for a second before nodding his head very hard.

"Yup, that's perfectly normal! So, let's all go watch that game! Right Hikigaya?" he turned his head towards Hachiman now. The loner looked at him, then at his friends, then back at Hayato again.

"No. I rather admit we're fucking then spend the entire day with you jocks."

He sidestepped passed Hayato and headed back up stairs to put on proper clothes. The three friends looked back at Hayato, frozen in place looking both flustered and extremely pissed off.

"…How about we watch the game at my house." Ooka suggested, thinking it was best to leave before the bomb exploded. The other two agreed and quickly left the residence and hoped Hayato will be back to normal on Monday. But just before all that, Kakeru trailed behind and made a quick phone call.

"Hey Ebina-chan, it's me Tobe! Guess what? You been right this whole time and we all owe you 500 yens."

 **Knight vs. Dragon AU**

In the woods far, far, far away from the kingdom was a large, old, and scary looking castle. It is said that inside the castle lived a terrible grey-scaled dragon. It hoards mountains of treasure and has also kidnapped a beautiful princess. No one knows who the princess is, but as you get closer to the castle, it's said you can hear music coming from inside the building. The princess plays the music to both calm the dragon from eating her and for someone to hear and come rescue her. Many have tried, but all have failed, barely escaping with their lives. The dragon rules that castle and dares anyone to come and stop it.

That dare was challenged once again as a white horse came galloping to the end of the forest where the castle was. Riding on the horse was it's loyal and kind master, a knight serving in the Queen's rankings. The Queen herself wanted him to investigate this spread rumor and, if it was true, stop the terrible dragon. The knight stopped his horse and hoped of it. He ordered it stay in the forest where it was safe so he can go in alone.

Sneaking into the castle, the knight looked around and getting familiar with the environment. There were cobwebs everywhere, old furniture, dust everywhere, and eerie paintings. It was creepy, but the knight was brave and continued his search for either the dragon or the princess. The knight suddenly heard music and slowly followed it where it leads him to a case of stairs. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the knight quickly hides under the staircase and peaked out through the cracks. Sure enough, a huge, overweight, gray-scaled dragon stepped into the room, growling and looking around. The knight got a closer look and noticed it was wearing…glasses? Strange, but it seemed the dragon didn't noticed him and went into the other room.

Taking the chance, the knight slipped out of his hiding spot and tipped toes upstairs. The music became louder and leaded him to the first door. The knight checked to see if the door was locked, which it wasn't. The knight called it luck and slipped inside and heard a soft gasp. He looked up and in the well-dressed room, sitting on the plush bed next to a music box, was the princess. She was a little tall for a woman, but had lovely fair skin, long blonde hair in which the bangs covered her eyes, and a slender thin body dressed in a long pink dress.

The princess looked surprised by his presents and the knight figured it was because no one was successful in reaching her room. Not wanting to frighten her, the knight took off his helmet, revealing sun kissed blonde locks, dark blue eyes, tannish skin, and a handsome face. The princess blushed a little and the knight smiled and bowed down to her,

"Excuse me for intruding into a lady's chambers, but I'm here to rescue you, princess." He said. The princess stopped blushing and looked around in a panic. The knight took it that she was still scared of the dragon.

"Don't worry about the dragon, my lady."

"You didn't kill it, did you?" the princess exclaimed, her voice was a bit deeper than he had expected, but still feminine. The knight stood up and walked over to her.

"Shh! Not yet, but I will once I carry you to a safer area." He whispered and assured her. The princess looked relieved and then yelps when the knight picked her up bride style. The knight chuckles and noticed how light and small her frame was. He carried her all the way down stairs and tiptoes passed the dragon in the other room. The princess tried to wiggle out of his arms and even tried to shout, but the knight covered her mouth and practically dragged her out the door.

The knight found the princess's behavior bizarre and frustrating. Once outside, the princess pushed him away from him and tried to head back inside, but the knight caught and held her.

"Let go of me!" the princess shouted, her voice sounding deeper than before. The knight held on to her,

"What's the matter with you? Don't you want to be rescued?" The knight asked. The princess's struggle stopped and she looked at him.

"Um…yes?"

"Then why are you trying to head back there?" The knight questioned, sounding suspicious. The princess bite her bottom lip before answering,

"I...I wanna get all my clothes and stuff!" she claimed. The knight raised an eyebrow, "You can worry about all that after I kill the dragon."

"No! You can't kill the dragon! He's unstoppable! Hundreds of knights have tried and was eaten! Swallowed! I saw it all! So, if I was you, I'd turn right back around. Or better yet, to please the dragon, leave any gold you have on your person and then leave!" The princess suggested desperately, but the knight shook his head.

"I can't do that, princess. I was sent here by my Queen and as the knight's code of honor goes, 'Obey, Protect, and Serve!'"

The princess stared at him, studying him, before crossing her arms and twisted her face, "Wow. You're the real deal, huh Mr. Knight?" her voice dripped with venom and sounded exactly male just now. Before the knight could respond, a loud roar shook the ground and jumping over the castle and into the front yard, was the dragon. It let out another roar at the knight, who pulled out his sword in a flash and pushed the princess away.

"Stay back, princess!" he shouted before letting out a battle cry and ran towards the dragon with out a trace of fear. The princess watched in horror as the knight leaped everywhere, avoiding the dragon's claws swiped at him. The knight slides to the side and was about to pierce the dragon through the stomach. He heard the princess shout out,

"LOOK OUT!"

The dragon leaped away, causing the ground to shake. The knight was knocked off his feet and landed on his back. The dragon took that opportunity to crawl over and placed a large foot on the knight, pinning him to the ground. Feeling cocky, the dragon grinned and leaned down and actually spoke!

"Too slow, foolish knight! What for thinks a mere mortal like yourself can stop Zaimokuza, the great and powerful dragon of lighting!" It boasted and let out a hearty laugh. Standing a few feet away by the knight's horse, the princess rolled her eyes and face palmed.

Suddenly, the knight wiggled out his sword and swiped it across the dragon's nose. The dragon let out a painful howl and rolled over on it's back, crying and trying to cover it's wound. The princess gasped and quickly got on the horse and raced over as the knight jumped on top of the dragon's belly. The knight raised his sword above his head, ready to pierce the dragon's heart, but just before he could the princess tackled him. The knight and the princess tumbled off the dragon and on the ground, the princess pinning the knight down again.

"Stop! Stop! Don't kill him, please! This is all just a harmless scam!" The princess's voice was full blown male and to go along with her voice, she pulled off her long locks and reveal short black hair with a cowlick.

"So, yeah. We're con artists."

The "princess" was revealed to be a man and the "terrible" dragon was his partner in crime. The knight was confused and watched as the other man dressed the dragon's wound, which wasn't that deep of a cut.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you doing this?" the knight questioned, narrowed his eyes at the two. The man sighed and finished with the bandages, "It's like I said, we're con artists. But it didn't start that way." The man then started the little tale.

"The dragon's name is Zaimokuza, and he use to be human and wanted to be a wizard. So he pretends to be one and plays make believe in these woods."

"I was not! I was practicing ancient chants of the unknown!" the dragon argued. The man glared at him before continuing,

" _PRETENDING_ to be a wizard in these woods, he pissed off a witch that was passing by. She thought he was mocking her and placed a cursed on him and turned him into a dragon. She said the curse would be lifted once he learns to be mature and accept reality. But this idiot actually likes being a dragon and being "terrible"." he air quoted. The knight nodded slowly, showing he was keeping up.

"So, since he was fine being a dragon and everyone was now terrified of him, I thought of a brilliant plan. Fake being a princess and spread the rumor that this dragon had kidnapped me and I needed to be rescued. We had a good thing going for a while. Other knights had come, tried to recuse me but get too scared of Zaimokuza. We always let them go if they give us their armor and gold."

"That's terrible! I can't believe you two would do such dishonorable things!" The knight scowled. The dragon looked a bit guilty but the man put his hands on his hips.

"Hey, don't judge. Not all of us have a knight's " _honor code_ ". We're just two unskilled loser trying to make a living."

"By ripping good men out of their fortunes?"

"Yeah."

The knight shook his head and glared at him, "I should report you two to my Queen. She would send you to the dungeon, and banish your dragon friend from the kingdom." He said, making both the con artists look scared. However, the knight had a kind heart and believed in giving people…and dragons, a second chance.

"But, if you two give all your gold to the poor villagers, then I will not report your crimes to her majesty." He held out his hand, waiting to make the deal. The man looked at the dragon who nodded his head. He sighed and shook the knights hand in agreement.

Later that night, after giving away all the gold to the grateful villagers, the three of them came back to the old castle. The knight, introducing himself as Sir Hayato, followed the cross dressing man, who was called Hachiman, to his bedroom. The man sat on his bed and scowled at Hayato,

"Well, now I'm poor, humiliated, and have you to deal with. What a wonderfully shitty day it's been."

Hayato sat on the bed next to him and grinned. "Aw, don't be like that. Aren't you glad you did the right thing in the end?"

"No, cause I'm broke, asshole."

The knight rolled his eyes and chuckled convinced Hachiman would come around eventually. Hachiman than tossed him a smirk and crossed his arms,

"It's also been a shitty day for you too, right?" he sneered and Hayato raised an eyebrow. Hachiman snorted, "Don't act all high and mighty, Sir knight. You came here expecting to rescue and fuck a princess tonight, huh? But surprise, surprise, the princess turns out to be a guy. Bet that just killed your boner."

Hayato looked at him with a blank stare, as Hachiman seemed to be gloating on his suppose misery.

"Actually, I'm gay."

"…What?"

"And I never planned on sleeping with a princess. But since the princess turns out to be a cute guy, then I guess I am getting my reward."

Before Hachiman could get over the shock of being called cute, Hayato tackled him and began to peel off the dress to see what else his "princess" was hiding from him.

 **A/N: If anyone can guess who's the queen and who's the witch correctly, you can request a story!**

 **Ghost AU 2**

It's been three days and Hayato hasn't seen one sighting of the ghost named, Hachiman. Ever since their last conversation, Hayato has been worrying that maybe he dipped into personal territories he shouldn't have. It was the most logical explanation to Hachiman's strange behavior and absents. The blonde sighed, missing the ghost and wishing he could make it up to him somehow.

After soccer practice, Hayato stayed behind in the locker room, still in his uniform and checking his missed texts. All were from friends and people who wanted to be his friends. It was very flattering, but Hayato himself didn't feel like talking to any of them. No one could understand the withdrawal he was going through.

"You look sad."

Hayato looked up and low and behold, Hachiman appeared, giving him a blank stare. A huge smile broke out on Hayato's face and he leaped out of his seat and would have hugged the ghost, if not for the fact he would phase through!

"Hachiman! I'm so glad to see you again!" he exclaimed, not caring how loud he was being. The ghost flinched at the boy's excitement to see him and blushed a little.

"Calm down before people think you're crazy." He mumbled out loud. Hayato calmed down and smiled sheepishly, now feeling embarrassed over his actions.

"Sorry. Excuse my enthusiasm." He said, continuing to smile. Hachiman covered his mouth, hiding his own small smile, "Idiot." He said. The ghost then cleared his throat and floated around Hayato,

"I've been taking the time to think about your proposal. About helping me fulfill some regrets." He said, explaining his absents. Hayato nodded, surprise Hachiman still wanted to do it. Hayato rubbed his hands together,

"Well, thought of anything new?" he asked, prepared for any outrageous answer Hachiman would joke about.

"I still want my first kiss."

Hayato hummed to himself, a little proud the ghost was really taking this seriously. "We established before about not tricking anyone, remember?" he reminded and put his hands on his hips. Hachiman sneered and levitated in front of him.

"I remember. That's why I think you should do the honors." He said calmly and folded his arms. Hayato blinked at him and tilted his head,

"To do what?"

"To kiss me." Hachiman rolled his eyes, not believing how dense a person can be. It took a couple of seconds to register the proposal and Hayato blushed and took a couple of steps back before falling on the benches. He looked back up at the ghost and felt his throat turn dry, preventing him from saying anything. Hachiman didn't say a word either but leaned down closer, signaling he wasn't kidding around this time.

Hayato quickly closed his eyes, feeling nervous and a bit excited at the same time. The ghost slowly gotten closer, his eyes were opened not wanting to miss, and gave a gentle peck on the lips. Despite the one second it took, both of the males felt their bodies heated up. Hachiman quickly floated away to the other side of the lockers, while Hayato opened his eyes and touched his lips.

"I…I felt it."

The ghost looked up, stunned.

"W-what did you say?"

Hayato swallowed and repeated himself, "At that moment…I felt your lips on mines." He looked at Hachiman in awe, his fingers still touching his bottom lip. The ghost blinked a few times, then timidly floated back to where Hayato sat. He didn't say a word and kept his head down while fidgeting his fingers. Hayato found the courage to say what was clearly on both their minds.

"Do you want to kiss again?"

All he received was a single nod as Hachiman sat next to him, facing the front. His hands were placed on his lap and he held his head down to hide his blushing face. The timid act Hachiman was displaying was a new side Hayato found endearing. He carefully held his hand over the ghost's hands, signaling Hachiman to look back at him. Hayato took the moment to admire how soft Hachiman's face looked, how his eyes didn't look so rotten but more attractive, and his lips were slightly parted, waiting for him.

' _Huh, never imagined myself thinking a ghost is cute._ '

The two closed in on each other and kissed again, only longer to savor the moment. It was just as Hayato suspected, he was feeling Hachiman's lips, and they were so soft too! At the moment, he didn't questioned it and deepen the kiss, making Hachiman flinch but kissed back. The hand Hayato held over Hachiman's suddenly felt something solid and fleshy under it. Hayato's lips felt so warm and alive, that Hachiman couldn't help but indulge in it more, as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Hayato and hugged into their kiss.

The blonde suddenly pulled his head away slightly, stopping the kiss and looked at Hachiman in shock. Thinking he had gotten carried away, Hachiman pulled his arms away and scooted back, panic setting in.

"Oh God, I'm sorry! I…I didn't mean to touch you!" Hachiman's voice shook, feeling afraid that he had screwed everything up with the only living being to see him. However, Hayato looked at him in awe and pointed at him,

"You…you look alive right now!"

Confused, Hachiman looked down at his hands, expecting to see them blue with a glow. Instead, they were porcelain and felt solid. Hachiman gasped and looked back at Hayato who stared at him in shock too. Suddenly in the heat of the moment, Hachiman reached out and cupped the side of Hayato's face. He felt himself trembled and pulled back, clenching his chest. Concerned, Hayato scooted closer to him and held out his arms, "H-Hachiman! Are you alright?"

Hachiman looked back him slowly with wide eyes,

"M-my heart. I can feel my heart beating again." Hayato's own eyes widen at the news. It was unbelievable! Was…was Hachiman alive right now?

Their excitement didn't last long, however. Hachiman clutched his chest again and his shoulders slumped, "It stopped." He said suddenly and with disappointment. Hayato's expression dropped as well as he watch Hachiman's color fade away, returning to it's glowing blue.

"I can't believe it…you were alive for two whole minutes!" he exclaimed. Sounding astonished over the short miracle he had witnessed, "How did you do that?" he asked. Hachiman shrugged and stared at his hands again,

"I have no idea. That's never happened before. Do you have magical healing lips?"

Hayato laughed at that question and shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure I don't. Maybe it's a sign." He suggested and Hachiman looked at him again.

"A sign of what?" he asked. Hayato shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "A signed that you might come back to life?" he was just throwing something out there, not sure if it all was a sign or not. Hachiman shook his head,

"I really doubt that. The dead stay dead, no matter what." He stated darkly. Hayato stiffened over the heavy atmosphere, and for a moment, the two were quiet. A voice boomed through the locker room, startling the both of them. Hachiman quickly phase through the lockers behind Hayato, hiding as the coach of the soccer team came into view.

"Hayama, why are you still here? Practice is over and everyone went home already."

Hayato quickly stood up and nodded, "Sorry, sensei! I guess I dozed off in here." He sheepishly grinned and rubbed his head. The old man shook his head, "Try to get more sleep, son. Now, hurry up and get dress so I can lock up." The old man turned around and left. Hayato quickly stripped down and changed back into his uniform. He turned around to get his bag, and was a bit startled to see Hachiman was back on the benches again. Hayato blushed, wondering how much the ghost had saw, but then thought it was silly to be embarrassed over that. They were both boys after all!

"Well…I gotta head back home, now. Coach's orders." Hayato half joked, putting on his book sack. Hachiman stayed quiet and nodded. The two stayed for a couple of more seconds before Hayato cleared his throat,

"I think maybe I do have magical lips." He blushed as he said that. Hachiman looked at him strangely and the blonde avoided eye contact as he continued, "If I do…maybe we should prove it again next time." He proposed.

Hachiman looked away too, blushing for a moment. That moment died as he sneered at him, "Didn't peg you as a necrophilia, but I won't judge." He chuckled darkly. Hayato looked back at him disgusted and outraged, and would have said something back, but then paused in horror over the realization.

"Oh fuck, I kissed a dead guy…and liked it!" He cursed. Hachiman snorted and went into a laughing fit as he phased away. Leaving behind a living teenage boy to question his own insanity.

 **A/N: Oh, I doubt you're necrophilia, Hayato. You're a Hikiphilia and it's quite common in your world.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obvious and Prepared**

"Hikigaya Hachiman,"

Said boy waited patiently as the handsome blond boy stood before him, looking very serious and determined but his body trembled a bit, hinting how nervous he really was. Hayato Hayama gritted his teeth before continuing his confession.

"I like you. Please go out with me."

He bowed a bit and stuck out his arm as he waited for an answer. Hachiman took note of how his eyes focused on the ground, showing how much he was afraid to look up and read his expression.

"Ok."

Hachiman stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and leaned to the side a bit, in a casual stands. Hayato slowly lifted himself up, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened. Shock was written all over his face and Hachiman frowned even deeper.

"If you were expecting me to reject you that much, why ask me out at all?" he asked sounding annoyed. Hayato blushed and laughed a little,

"Sorry, but isn't it better to take risks instead of living without ever knowing?"

Hachiman huffed and turned to the side, "Only stupid masochist people live by that line. And here I mistook you of being a little bit smarter than that...Though I had my suspicions of the masochist part."

"Ouch, so mean!" Hayato laughed and gave the other boy a warm smile. Suddenly he felt some weight lifting off his shoulders and he was able to stand taller than before. Was this what the hero felt like after jumping over many obstacles, defeating monsters, and climbing over the thorny brick walls to claim his prize? Course, Hachiman was neither prize to be won nor a princess to be rescued. However, Hayato did have to bust through mental obstacles, both his and Hachiman's, just to get this far.

Now that he knows Hachiman felt the same way as he did, maybe there is a chance for both of them to receive a happy ending.

Hayato moved closer to Hachiman and wanted to, maybe, hold his hand for a bit. However, Hachiman pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Hayato. The blond looked at him confused, but took the paper and opened it up. Hachiman then went on to explain its purpose.

"It's a list of rules and agreements I prepared before hand."

Hayato looked at him in shock again, "What? Y-you knew?" he was taken back by that statement. Hachiman rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"Of course I knew. You were being so obvious." When he saw the look of horror on Hayato's face, he quickly added, "Not so much that your friends or anyone else in class knew, at least, as far as I can tell. But you should know by now how easy it is for me to read people."

Hayato blushed again, embarrassed over his mistake of not masking his feelings better around Hachiman. He than gave Hachiman a curious look,

"If you knew all this time, why didn't you call me out on it?"

Hachiman looked away, "You weren't mentally prepared yet. It would have been too cruel, even for me, to do that." He admitted. Hayato's eyes looked down at the ground and smiled softly, knowing how right Hachiman was. He looked back up and smiled bigger.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Hikitani-chan."

Hachiman scrunched up his face and looked back at him, "Don't add "chan" to that stupid nickname! Read the damn list! It says specifically against the use of pet names!"

Hayato looked back down at the list and laughed, "Oh, it does say that. Aw, that's a shame." He teased. He earned himself a glare and Hachiman looked away again and crossed his arms.

"Make sure to read that list out carefully. I'll let this slide for once, but break any more rules and the agreement is over. Got that?"

' _Is this a relationship or a contract?_ ' Hayato thought to himself. The situation was very silly and bizarre, but if this what made Hachiman feel comfortable about going out with him, than the blond would have to play along for now. He raised an eyebrow at a particular statement and pointed at it while looking up at Hachiman again,

"Here where you wrote, "No cuddling or pillow talk after XXX," what exactly does that mean?"

Hachiman's whole body stiffened and he dare not look back at the blond,

"Stop acting so innocent, jackass. You know exactly what it means and just want me to say it and embarrass myself!"

A sly grin creped up on Hayato's face as he watched Hachiman's body fidget already embarrassed. Before Hachiman could move, Hayato already grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Hachiman stiffened, shocked by the sudden intimate hug. Hayato chuckled and whispered,

"My, my, Hikitani. You're already thinking that far ahead into the relationship." He said into his ear and Hachiman felt his face burning hot, "Aren't we eager about the dirty things?"

Hachiman let out a high pitch whine that sounded like a puppy, before squirming out of Hayato's arms and stumbling away and yelling back,

"We're getting a divorce you sadistic bastard!"

' _We aren't even married. How exactly far has he imagined us going?_ ' Hayato thought to himself, a little caught off guard. He soon snapped out of it and chased after Hachiman and calling out apologizing to him. Hachiman ignored them and wanted to go home and crawl under his bed and die!

 **Our one summer**

 **(A/N: Congrats on getting first place, AaliyaIronHeart! Please enjoy your dabble request! ^-^ For participating, Artemis, you can make a request in the review section.)**

There was once a little blond boy who was born in a wealthy home, blessed with loving parents, was friendly, athletic, and friends with everyone in his class and neighborhood.

One summer, the blond boy went to the park to play with any friends there. When he arrived, he only saw one kid playing in the sand box. This was someone the little blond boy has never seen before.

The kid had short, raven hair with a single strand sticking out like an antenna! He was crouching in the sand box and seemed to be building something as the blond boy came closer behind him.

"Hi!" The blond boy greeted suddenly, startling the other boy and making him jump. The raven-haired boy slowly looked up with sad, frightened eyes up at the blond boy. Seeing he may have scared the new kid, the blond boy smiled sheepishly,

"Sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to, I just never seen you before." He said as he stuck out his hand to give a friendly handshake like his father taught him. The raven-haired was hesitant, but slowly lifted up his hand and placed it in the blond's. They shook hands and the blond boy let go to crouch down next to him and ask,

"Are you making a sand castle?"

The raven-haired boy nodded slowly and spoke in a soft, cracking voice, "For the ants…." He trailed off and pointed at the hole he made through his castle. The blond boy looked closer and sure enough, a long line of black ants marched through the hole and into a nearby crack in the wooden planks. The blond boy grinned,

"Wow, that's so neat! Can I help? We can make an even bigger sand castle for their queen!" he exclaimed. The raven-haired boy liked that idea, nodding and smiling a little. The two little boys spent the rest of the afternoon building nice sand castles for their ant friends.

The two boys became friends. As it turns out, the raven-haired boy didn't live here, but had grandparents that did and he was living with them for the summer. The blond boy was a little disappointed, but at least he had the whole summer to play with his new friend. Every day the boys played with each other, the blond boy teaching the raven-haired boy his favorite games and how to kick a soccer ball. The raven-haired boy would show him his favorite storybooks and they would be in his room reading manga and playing games.

At one point, the blond boy introduced his new friend to his other friends from school. For some reason, his class friends didn't like the raven-haired boy and ignored him while they played games. During hide and seek, the raven-haired boy was picked to be "It" and told to face a tree and count backwards from 100. The other kids insisted to the blond boy that they knew good hiding spots and lured him far away and almost out of the park. The blond boy stopped and spoke out about how he didn't think his new friend would be able to find them if they left the park. One of the kids frowned at him,

"Good, I don't like that new kid! He's creepy!" she said and the other kids agreed, surprising the blond boy. Another kid grabbed the blond boy by the arm,

"We're going to ditch him and go back to my house for pizza. Let's go!" he tried to pull the blond boy along with them, but the boy snatched his arm away and glared at all of them angrily.

"I think I'll pass." He said calmly, even though he looked like he was ready to tear all their heads off. All the kids were surprised and frightened by his expression as he turned and ran back to the tree where they left the raven-haired boy.

When he finally reached the tree, the raven-haired boy was still facing the tree and the blond boy thought he was still counting. When he came closer, he finally noticed the other boy's shoulders shaking and heard him crying softly. The blond boy felt a pain struck through his chest and he reached out and placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "I didn't mean to leave you by yourself."

The raven-haired boy sniffled and wiped his eyes, "It's okay. You have so many cool friends to play with. Why come back for a loser like me?"

Suddenly, the blond boy grabbed both of his shoulders and turned him around so they could face each other. The raven-haired boy's eyes widen, tears still fell down his face as the blond boy looked at him, mad.

"Don't call yourself that! You're not a loser! You're really smart, you can run fast, ants like you, and you're my best friend in the whole wide world!" he shouted and put his hands down, "I like you and you should like yourself too!"

The raven-haired boy stared at him in awe, as if he never heard anyone say so many good things about him. Slowly, more tears came and he put his head down and started to wipe his tears away. The blond boy thought he might have made things worse and suddenly felt bad for yelling. However, before he could apologize, the other boy looked back at him with a soft smile and said, with gratitude,

"Thank you, Hayato-kun."

The blond boy felt his cheeks grow red at that smile. It was the most pure and beautiful smile he has ever seen. He nodded slowly, dumbfounded,

"Y-you're welcome, Hachiman." He smiled back and held out his hand. Without hesitation, the raven-haired boy placed his in the other's and felt safe when their hands squeezed each other. The two boys walked away, holding hands and wishing in their hearts they would be together forever.

Unfortunately, things do not last forever and little children will grow up and stray away from their childish ways. The two little boys never saw each other after that summer, but fate decided to be a little kind and allowed them to meet again in high school.

The little blond boy grew up, still popular, still blessed with a happy life and looking forward to a bright future. The little raven-haired boy grew up too, but he had lost his smile and his eyes had grown rotten with hatred for the world and the people around him. The blond teen was shocked by his transformation, but what hurt him the most was that the raven-haired teen did not remember anything about their summer together when they were kids.

The blond teen felt like he had betrayed his childhood friend and only wished he could see that pure and beautiful smile again.

' _Maybe one day…_ ' Hayato hoped as he teared his eyes away from Hachiman, who was sitting by himself again, and walked away with his group of friends.

 **Meal with a smile**

"I hate my job." A grumpy McDonald's worker complained to particularly no one. It was a late Saturday night, almost striking twelve and a raven-haired worker named Hachiman was the only one working at the cash register. In order to help pay for books for classes, the young college student had to find a job and unfortunately, the only job to hire him, despite his gloomy looks, was the McDonalds near his college.

It sucked.

Even though he took the night shift, he still had to deal with people, and the worst part was a lot of fraternity guys from the college came for the cheap junk food after partying so hard. Sometimes they brought the party to the restaurant and Hachiman had to clean up after them. His boss never called the cops on them, saying it would be bad for business if he reported every drunken college kids for stupid things. Hachiman knew that was an excuse and that his boss was just afraid of them…. Not that he blamed him.

Something from outside snapped Hachiman out of his daydream and at the corner of his eyes, he saw what he dreaded. A group of college guys bursting in through the double doors, hooting and hollering and carrying on like a bunch of idiots.

Hachiman watched as they stumbled, a few falling, and tried form a line behind one another, but instead were bunched up against the counter. The McDonald worker just glared as the bunch started slurring out their orders, all at once. He sighed and just started giving them all cheeseburgers since they were probably too drunk to know what they were saying anyways.

It was their money, not his.

After putting crumbled up dollar bills and loose change into the cashier, Hachiman went to get their burgers and shooed them away. Almost every guy went to the back tables to stuff their face, all except one. He was taller than Hachiman, blond, good looking, and staring at Hachiman like he was going to eat him. The raven-haired felt nervous and waved the burger in front of him, hoping it would catch his attention.

"Um, here's your burger…. enjoy your meal." Hachiman said wary as the guy kept staring at him, grinning like a fool. Hachiman hoped that grin didn't mean he was going to do something stupid.

"You have pretty eyes, cutie." The blond winked at him.

Wow, this guy was more wasted than all this friends combined!

Hachiman inched back and looked at him bewildered, "Uh…thanks?" he decided to play along, not sure if this guy would turn into an angry drunk in a second. The blond laughed and waved him back,

"Aw, don't be scared of me. I won't bite, I just want to talk." He said, leaned against the counter to get a better look of the cashier.

"I have to work." Hachiman said flatly. The blond laughed again and nodded his head, "Ok, ok. Than can I get some fries?" he asked, sweetly. Hachiman rolled his eyes, but turned to scoop up the fries himself just so he can get away from the weirdo. Hachiman begin to bend over the tray and scoop up the last batch of fries, and then he heard a whistle behind him.

"Damn baby! You need some fries too, to go along with those sweet buns!"

Hachiman turned around so fast, his head spun and his face was beet red. The blond laughed again and bang his hand on the table. The cashier growled and stomped over to him and shoved the fries in his face. The blond took them as well as his hand, which caught Hachiman surprise. Before he could snatch it away, the blond pulled him closer till they were nose to nose. Hachiman could smell the mix of alcohol and cologne on him. The cashier's body tensed as the blond whispered between them,

"You know…. It's part of customer service to provide every meal with a smile," he said, smiling sinister as leaned over more and kissed Hachiman softly on the lips.

SMACK!

The slap echoed across the restaurant and the blond stumbled onto the floor with a thud. His friends saw the slap happen and burst out laughing and taunting their friend. Hachiman stared at the blond idiot laughing too, rubbing his face and apologizing as well.

The cashier decided to end his shift early.

His boss was not happy with him physically harming a customer when he found out through security cameras. But he didn't fire Hachiman (as if the loner could be so lucky) but instead, switched him to the day shift as his punishment.

"And remember to smile!" he said, clearly never seeing Hachiman's half ass attempts to force a smile. The past two days, Hachiman's smile scared children, insulted elder folks, and created longer lines for the other cashiers.

"I really hate my job." Hachiman grumbled, again, to particular no one. However, someone did answer him this time,

"Aw, but I think you have a lovely smile!" Hachiman looked up and nearly jumped backwards when the blond from the other night stood in front of him. Hachiman went back to frowning and glared at him. Before he could speak, the blond held out his hand to steady him,

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, and with a sheepish smile added, "And to kiss you without permission. That was entirely on me." He bowed in apology. Hachiman huffed and crossed his arms as he came back to the register.

"What do you want?" he asked, bluntly. Hayato rubbed the back of his head,

"Well, I was hoping to make it up to you somehow…. do you like going to the movies?" he suggested.

"I meant, what do you want here? I have other customers waiting."

Hayato looked behind him, but saw no one. He looked back and caught the hint that he wasn't wanted. With a slump of his shoulders, he ordered some fries to go. It took less than a minute for the cashier to come back with his order in a bag. Just as Hayato reached out for it, Hachiman pulled it back causing the other to look back at him,

"Call me." The cashier said as he pointed at the pen written digits on the taped copy of the order.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update. Things happen, life happens, but I don't want to leave the readers hanging forever. Not much this time but I promise next time I will present more. Thank you to all those who are following/favoriting my stories. Again, thank you for all your support! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dramatic**

It was Sunday, and because Komachi kept nagging him about not getting enough exercise, Hachiman was out in public. The game shop at the mall was having a sale on retro games anyway, so it was all in good timing. Just as he exited the store with his rare treasures, the loner looked up and saw a disturbing sight.

"Come on, cutie~!" A girl with dark tan skin, bleach blonde hair, and wearing heavy makeup, had her arms wrapped around Hayato and pressing her body against him.

"I-I told you already, I'm a bit busy at the moment." Hayato was saying, trying to keep up politeness even though he was desperate to get away.

It was a pathetic display and a rare sight to see Hayato in such a sticky situation, to which Hachiman was enjoying from afar.

The girl had an iron grip on him, which meant Hayato couldn't shake or slip away like he would usually do. The girl smiled and hugged his arm tighter,

"Boooo~, don't be like that. I heard all about you from a friend. You're a second year now, right? I happen to know a hotel that lets highschoolers check in on weekends~!" She pushed up her boobs against his arm, showing off her huge cleavage.

Hayato looked away quickly, "Please, I really have to be somewhere!" he urged, practically dragging the girl still clinging on to him. Suddenly, he jolted and yelped, as he felt a hand grabbed his backside,

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me that easily~!" she winked, causing the blond to stutter none existing words. Despite the obvious sexual harassment, bystanders walked by, ignoring the situation all together.

' _Ok, now this is getting too hard to watch, even for me._ ' Hachiman thought from his front row seat of witnessing this disaster. He watched as the girl took advantage of Hayato's distraction and dragged him with her to God knows where.

"Fuck," Hachiman cursed under his breath as he quickly followed them and suddenly linked arms with Hayato, drawing their attention to him. Trying his best NOT to sound sarcastic, Hachiman opened his mouth and spoke in a high and sweet tone,

"Sweetie, there you are! I been looking for you everywhere~!"

Hachiman poorly mimicked the flirty and playful smile Iroha uses on him and looked up at a confused and slightly disturbed Hayato. He gave him a quick little glare. It went by so fast, but Hayato managed to understand the meaning: _'I'm helping you. Please play along you bastard.'_

The girl scrunched up her face at Hachiman and asked,

"Who's this idiot?"

Hayato smiles at her brightly and says, "Why, this is my cute boyfriend."

Hachiman kept himself from gagging at being called cute and by Hayato of all people. He kept up his playful smile and pulled Hayato towards him. "Come on~, you promised to buy me sweets~!"

The plan seems to be working as Hayato felt the girl loosen her grip and he easily slipped his entire arm away from her. It felt like freedom!

The girl looked disappointed and pouted while crossing her arms. "Poo~, just my luck. Well, I guess that explains why you weren't falling for these." Grabs her boobs and pushes them up together. Hayato and Hachiman both gapped and blushed at the action. Hachiman actually leaned closer until Hayato elbowed him back. The girl winked at them before moving along to her next prey.

Both boys sighed in relief and Hachiman quickly separated himself from the blond and put a good distance between them. He shoved his hands in his pocket and glared at Hayato.

"Don't make me do that again."

Hayato laughed, "Why did you even act like that? It seemed a bit overdramatic, don't you think?"

Hachiman blushes and looks away, "Shut up. I was doing you a favor, idiot."

Hayato chuckles softly and nods, "Well, I'm grateful for the help. I owe you one."

Hachiman turns around and starts walking away, "You owe me big time."

The next day, the school had a hot new gossip to talk about. According to an unknown source, Hayama, the most popular guy and captain of the soccer team was seen on a date and cuddling with local loner, Hikigaya.

The entire day both Hachiman and Hayato had their heads down on their desk asking to the Gods in the sky one question: Why?

Epilogue:

The end of the last class, Hachiman approaches Hayato when the blond was by himself.

"Take me to an expensive restaurant for dinner."

Hayato blinks at him, confused but before he could ask where this came from, Hachiman beat him to the punch line,

"I'm cashing in your I.O.U"

Hayato stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging and follows Hachiman towards the bike rakes, while the two discuss where they were going.

 **Something Sweet**

"Can I have some?"

Hachiman glance over to Hayato who was sitting next to him in the park. He frowned and took a bite out of his strawberry crepe,

"No."

"Why not? I bought you that." Hayato said, though he smiled.

"You should have bought yourself one, in that case."

"So greedy."

Hachiman took another bite of the sweet treat before holding it out for Hayato. The blonde thanked him before taking a small bite out of it. Hachiman watched him chew and swallow.

"Do you like it?"

Hayato frowned slightly, "Hmmm, it's ok. Not sweet enough, honestly."

"Ah. They must not have used fresh fruit." Hachiman shrugged and took another bite. He than looked up and did a bit of people watching. Children played on the jungle gym with their mothers sitting on the benches, joggers did several laps around the park, than there were other people simply walking around, enjoying the day or walking their dogs. Hachiman than spotted a couple coming up and they were holding hands. They were just a regular couple, a young man and a young woman, talking and laughing among themselves and holding hands.

It made Hachiman think briefly on his relationship with Hayato. It's been a few months since they got together after graduation. Both went to different universities, but were close enough to visit each other on the weekends or whenever they were free. However, they have yet held hands out in public. Not that Hachiman wanted to. If Hayato tried, he would just pull away and give him a rude glare. But Hayato never did, so there was no need.

That was because Hayato wasn't stupid or blind. They both know it was taboo around this area, or rather, in all of Japan. No matter how many pride parades are held, or support groups are made, such things will still be looked down on. Besides, Hayato still had a reputation and a scholarship to ride on through college. Hachiman wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. Even sharing food was a risk, he only let Hayato have a bit of his crepes when he saw no one looking and Hayato did the action quickly before anyone did.

However, just because they couldn't be affectionate in public, doesn't mean for when they were in private, behind closed doors. Hachiman found out very quickly that Hayato was grabby, so much for the gentleman act. But Hachiman would get him back by using Hayato as his personal furniture, laying on his lap at every chance like a house cat. Also, yes, they do have sex, a lot of sex. In almost every room in Hachiman's single apartment, except for the kitchen because, ew, that's where he eats.

"Hey, Hachiman."

Hachiman turned his head towards Hayato and suddenly felt soft lips on his. As quickly as it happened, it was over before Hachiman can properly react. Hayato only smiled at him as Hachiman blushed and covered his mouth, embarrassed.

"That was much sweeter than the crepe."

"I-Idiot." He hissed, glaring at him. Hayato laughed and stood up, "Wanna come over to my dorm?" he offered. Hachiman took his hand down and nodded. They walked together, knowing each other's pace and brushing hands occasionally.  
 **  
** **Rainy Day**

It was raining heavily one day, and Hachiman was glad that Komachi never lets him leave the house with out an umbrella. He walked home, being passed by other students and the occasional couple sharing one umbrella. He scowled at all of them. Sure, sharing an umbrella seems romantic, but there were a lot of problems to that action. An umbrella is only made for one person per use, which means if two people shared it, someone would get wet, most likely the guy. Why the guy would get wet was because of the "chivalrous" act of tilting the umbrella more towards the girl so it would show how "thoughtful" and "selfless" he was. Hachiman scoffed at that. What a bunch of puppy love idiots. If he HAD to share an umbrella with someone, he would make sure they had equal amount of space and get equally wet in certain places. All would be fair. He didn't even see the APPEAL of sharing an umbrella, two people having to squeeze under it and walk home at the same time. That isn't romantic, that was just awkward!

While he was busy thinking about all of this, he didn't notice a person running behind him. Suddenly, that person smacked right into Hachiman, almost making the boy fall over. He turned around quickly, quite startled but than scowled.

"Oh! Sorry, Hikitani-kun!"

It was Hayato, holding a bag over his head but very soaked by the rain. Hachiman showed no pity but had to ask, "Where is your umbrella?"

Hayato sheepishly smiled, "I forgot it. I tried waiting it out, but decided to just run home."

"Hm."

Hachiman wanted to ask why didn't any of his friends offer to share their umbrella with him. He knew for a fact that Yumiko would break her arm and anyone else's for the chance. But he also figured Hayato didn't want to get into such a situation and start rumors that he was dating. Hachiman figured that Hayato must have hide until he made sure all his friends and anyone else had left before running for it.

But now Hachiman realize his own predicament. Here he was with an umbrella and here Hayato was without an umbrella, in the rain, already soak from head to toe. So now Hachiman has to choose between being a nice guy and letting Hayato get under his umbrella or be an asshole and leave the bastard out in the rain. The latter was tempting, and more in character with the nasty reputation Hachiman had. But seeing Hayato wet and looking like a pathetic puppy was pulling his dark, single, heartstring.

"Get in."

Hayato looked slightly surprise by the gesture Hachiman was making, but gladly got under the umbrella.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Don't mention it. Seriously. I have my own reputation too, y'know."

Hayato laughed and nodded, "I know, I know."

"You also have to hold the umbrella. Show some gratitude."

Hayato shrugs and takes the umbrella handle, thanking Hachiman once again for the sharing his umbrella with him.

The rest of the walk was quiet and calm. Hayato was content and hope he won't catch a cold by tomorrow. Hachiman, on the other hand, couldn't stop his heart from racing nor understood why.

' _Idiot, what are you getting excited about? It's not like you're next to some cute girl, its just Hayato, another guy! It would be a different story if it was with Saika, but not this fake bastard!_ '

As Hachiman berated himself for starting to fall into the atmosphere for one of the most cliché act, Hayato glances over to him. Without a word, he tilts the umbrella more towards Hachiman. The other teen notice immediately and pushed the handle towards to Hayato.

" Don't even try it." He glared.

Hayato frowned slightly, "Try what?"

"Don't act stupid now."

The two were quiet again, walking down the street and watching out for cars that could splash them both while passing by. The umbrella tilt more towards Hachiman again.

Hachiman let out a frustrated growl and pushed it back towards Hayato. However, Hayato frowned and pushed back to Hachiman,

"I'm already wet! I'm just trying to keep you from getting wet!"

"Stop worrying about me and just get under the damn umbrella!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"You're the one being stubborn!"

Now the two teen boys were both holding the umbrella handle and struggling to tilt it more towards the other, glaring at each other during the struggle. By now, both of them were getting wet and ruining the entire purpose of the umbrella. A few feet behind them, Yui and Yukino were sharing an umbrella too and watching the display.

"What are they doing…?" Yui asked, though in mind, she had a pretty good guess what was going on. Yukino just proved her right by answering.

"Just two prideful idiots fighting over an umbrella."

 **Cat Nap**

"Kamakura, come here."

Hachiman was on the couch one Saturday, lazing around. Komachi had gone to the store, but not before nagging her brother to clean up around the house. Hachiman did, a little, but than got tired and laid on the couch. Their house cat, Kamakura, was sitting on one end, staring at particularly nothing and ignoring Hachiman calling him.

The teen gave up and left the feline alone in favor of watching TV. The doorbell rang, making the cat jump off the couch and hide somewhere. Hachiman reluctantly got up and answer the door. To his surprise, it was Hayato. The blonde gave a smile and a wave to him,

"Hey Hikitani-kun. I just came by to ask if you know what's due on Monday."

What the hell? That was the reason why he came all the way over here? Couldn't he had ask one of his many friends in class about that instead of bothering this loner? Hachiman decided to ask that very question.

"Why not ask one of your friends?"

Hayato shrugged, "None of them know. I even asked Yui, but she said she tried calling you to find out but you never answered your phone."

"That's because I turned it off. Oops." Hachiman bluntly explained.

"Ah. Well, can you tell me?"

Hachiman sighed heavily and gestured Hayato to follow him in. Hayato sat on the couch while Hachiman went up stairs to get the instruction sheet that explained the assignment. When he came back down with it, Kamakura had come back out but was now resting on Hayato's lap, purring while the teen stroke his back.

Hayato finally noticed Hachiman had came back and looked up, "Your cat is really friendly." He said.

' _Traitor!_ ' Hachiman thought bitterly, feeling betrayed.

"He usually isn't." Hachiman replied, sitting next to him, watching as Hayato gently scratch behind Kamakura's ears. The car purred louder, appreciating the action and snuggled closer to Hayato.

"I usually have a way with animals." He said, glancing over at Hachiman. The other teen frowned slightly, "Course you do."

Hayato chuckled, "Jealous?"

"A little." Hachiman admitted, "He wouldn't come to me half the time. He favors my sister more."

"I think animals just know the difference between a warm heart and a cold one." Hayato commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hachiman narrowed his eyes at him. Hayato smirked at him, "Nothing~."

"Bastard. Sorry for being realistic and not seeing the world through sugar candy glasses." Hachiman huffed.

"It's not about pretending everything is ok, it's about lighting up every once and a while."

"I lighten up. I just don't show it." Hachiman insisted, but didn't know why he needed to, especially with Hayato.

"Your cat kind of looks like you." Hayato teased. Hachiman frowned, "No he doesn't. He's too fat." He argued.

"Oh?" Hayato chuckled, and without a warning, reached over and patted Hachiman's head. The teen froze for a moment, feeling Hayato's fingers run through his hair gently. He glanced over at Hayato, quietly looking at him and questioning him through his eyes. Hayato said nothing but smiled at him softly.

It felt nice, Hachiman had to admit, and it was the only reason he allowed Hayato to continue, at least that was what he told himself. Hayato's fingers were like magic, massaging his scalp and moving to rub the back of his head. Hachiman slowly closed his eyes and leaned more into the touch, enjoying this magical and soothing patting.

By the time Komachi had come back, she found Hayato still sitting on the couch and had both the cat and her brother sleeping on his lap.

He had looked up at her and whispered, "I don't know what happen, but I can't move…."

Instead of helping the poor boy, she went off to get a camera, determine to capture this for future blackmail material.


End file.
